Director's Cut
by Lawn Girl
Summary: A companion piece to my fic, The Hood. This will contain alternate POVs, outtakes and the like. Rated M for all the possible naughty things my silly mind can come up with.
1. Shotgun

**A/N: **So...I figured it wouldn't be a proper 4/20 without some Stonerward, no? Here's some super-special EPOV of chapter 1 of **The Hood**.

A huge thanks to two of my fav h00rs, **Lexiecullen17** & **Hunterhunting** for working their magic on this at the last minute. If I had my way I'd zap them over here so we could indulge in our own special session with Stonerward. sigh.

_Disclaimer: _None of these characters are mine, I just enjoy getting them high.

oh, I feel like I should have some sort of **DARE** like disclaimer about drug use, but I'd also like to believe that all my readers are intelligent, well-read individuals who know enough to make those sorts of decisions for themselves.

And in case my own opinion isn't clear from what I write...take a listen to this song: http://www(dot)archive(dot)org/details/kw2003-11-15(dot)flac16 (#12 on the player to the right of the page. I heart Keller Williams!)

**

* * *

**

"Eliza fucking Dushku," Marcus chokes out through a haze of smoke. "Not only is she number six, but she was in _Buffy_ for fuck's sake. She is smokin' hot!"

We all nod our heads in complete agreement as he holds up the magazine. The pipe gets passed to Jasper, along with the magazine. He takes a big-ass inhale while looking thoughtfully at the layout in front of him. Turning his head, so he blows the smoke out towards the slightly open window, he finally speaks.

"I think I gotta go with number fifteen...Miss Katy Perry. Not only is her body banging, but she wears the funniest shit, so you know she'd be cool too. And, I dunno, her music's kinda catchy," he mutters under his breath, and I swear I hear him humming that damn _I Kissed a Girl Song_.

I throw the closest thing I've got on hand, which happens to be a pillow, straight at Jasper's head. It startles him, and he drops the magazine and almost drops the fucking pipe.

"Whoa, dude. Do not mess with the pot. Rule number one," Jasper admonishes with wide eyes as he passes the pipe off to Aro.

I nod solemnly because he's totally right, but, still... Katy Perry? Really?

Aro takes a bit longer to look over the list in front of him. He hits the pipe once before sending it my way, but keeps the magazine in his lap, looking through it some more.

"Dude, hurry it up," Marcus calls out to Aro playfully. "Don't bogart the goods. Cullen needs a chance to look it over, too."

I roll my eyes, reassuring Aro that he can take all the time in the world. While he continues to peruse the pages in front of him, I flick the lighter and gaze at the bright orange flame for a second before taking in a deep inhale of what I think is some Silver Haze. It's pretty fucking unbelievable. My eyes close slightly all on their own as as I hold the smoke in my lungs for as long as possible. Finally I exhale, unable to keep it in any longer. Aro passes me the magazine and I start to flip through it. I have to say that despite the kick ass weed he usually has with him, Marcus' other amazing contribution to our little crew is his monthly subscription to _Maxim_ magazine.

"Okay, this is a tough one," Aro says as I scan _Maxim_'s "Hot 100" list. "I mean, hell, they have Michelle Obama on the list this year."

I look up at him to see if he's kidding, but he looks completely serious. I sneak a peek at Jasper, who's holding in a laugh, while Marcus just rolls his eyes.

"After weighing all the options and figuring out who has all the best assets, I've chosen...Emma Watson!"

I cock an eyebrow at Aro, not sure who he means.

"What number?" I ask.

"Eighty-two," he answers, and I flip to her page.

_What the..._

"Hermione Granger, dude?" I ask, and Aro just shrugs nodding his head.

Jasper walks to the couch where I'm sitting and peers over my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's hot," he agrees. "Okay, your turn, Cullen. Who's your number one hottie?"

I look through the list, and I have to admit that there are a ton of sexy looking ladies on it. But it all just seems so...fake. As I scan their pictures, I take in the overly inflated tits that look like they'd be rock hard to the touch and the shit ton of make up they slap on their faces. Totally over-processed. I just want a girl who's comfortable in her own skin, who knows how to have a good time and can just hang...without all the extra crap.

"Cullen, what the fuck?" Jasper asks, slapping me back into the present. "Where'd you go? It's not like we're asking you to marry one of them. Just pick who you think is the hottest."

"Uh..." I stutter, looking through the list. "Let's go with number fifty-four, Rachel Bilson."

She's cute, petite, has gorgeous brown eyes and seems like the most real chick out of all of them. Plus, her cheeks looks all cute and dimply when she smiles.

"Huh," Jasper says, grabbing the magazine out of my hands as he looks over her picture.

"What?" I ask, shoving him.

"Well, first off all, dude. I did not expect you to be a fan of _The O.C_.," he teases because he _knows_ I don't watch that shit. "But second of all, she looks just like Swan."

"Swan?" I ask, wondering who he's talking about.

"Yeah, Bella Swan. She's new this year, but pretty cool. She's in my photography class. She's got long brown hair and brown eyes like your girl-next-door over there," he explains, pointing to the magazine.

_Oh yeah, Bella._ I didn't really know her last name, I guess. She's in my science class, but I've never really paid much attention to her because she sits behind me, and to be honest, without sounding like a total geek, I kinda dig Bio. I may be a total stoner, but I'm a total stoner who kicks major ass in Bio, and I usually pay attention in class. I had a feeling I'd be paying attention to something else next time, though.

"Oh, yeah. I think we have a class together," I share after what seems like too much silence.

Jasper looks at me suspiciously, but when I ask him what's up, he shrugs it off. I'll have to keep my eye on that fucker. For the moment, I take another hit off the pipe that's being passed around and relax on Aro's couch while a game of Uno starts up in the corner. I find myself slowly falling asleep, the smokey haze making it easy to nap on a Thursday afternoon. The last thing I think about before drifting off is a set of sparkling brown eyes.

The next day at school, I find myself getting distracted trying to picture Bella Swan. I mean, I can picture her, I guess, but I feel like I'm missing something. When I head into Banner's class that afternoon, she's already sitting in her seat behind me. I take a moment to check her out before she realizes she's being stared at. She's definitely cute, and I'm happy to see she's not sporting a thigh high mini skirt with boots and a crap load of make up like half the girl population here. I hear a cough behind me and realize Mr. Banner is waiting for me to sit down. Rushing to my seat, I slide in and do my best to focus.

Just before the bell rings, Banner decides to pick on Bella and reprimands her for one thing or another. I turn to look at her as I grab my backpack and can't help but smile at the pink flush that's invading her skin. It's sort of hot. She seems flustered by my gaze, and I wonder if she's just uncomfortable with me staring at her or because if she's interested. I don't wait around to find out, though, since I have a class to get to. As much as the prospect of a girl excites me, I don't get my hopes up just yet. Too many times I've been interested in some chick, only to find out that while her outside packaging might be impressive, she lacks a bit between the ears. Is it that much to ask for a hot girl, who also can maintain a stimulating conversation that does not involve either the mall or some dwarf musician named Justin Bieber?

My mind drifts to Bella throughout the day, and it's clear by the looks and questions I get from the guys once we're at the Hood that they can tell something's up. I'm not sure why or how this chick has gotten under my skin so quickly, and I'm not sure I like it. It's my senior year. Do I really want to invest my time with some girl who will most likely just end up being a disappointment? I remember agreeing to go out with Tanya a while back. I figured that girl had real promise. She may have dressed a little slutty, but she liked playing guitar and was in college, so I assumed she'd be chill. I was so, so wrong and had to sit through an annoying hour of boring conversation at dinner before I could skip out on her. Thankfully, I haven't really seen much of her since then. I can only imagine the drama that might occur if I tried to hook up with Bella and things went sour. I'd have to deal with sitting in front of her for the rest of the year.

All of these thoughts rise back to the surface Saturday afternoon when I'm surprised to see her walk into the Hood with Jasper. I don't think she sees me at first. I'm sitting in the back corner on the ratty old recliner. It's actually one of the more comfy spots in the place, and once you get it, you don't let it go easily. I've been flipping through my iPod while Aro and Marcus argue Kevin Smith films. Not that I don't enjoy a good debate over some movies, it's just, that argument has been beaten to death, over and over.

After hearing the same tired arguments from the two of them, I'm surprised again. This time Bella adds in her two cents. I brace myself for some idiotic comment, or worse, some regurgitated snippet she read in a magazine. But the girl actually knows her shit. I make a show of commending her on what she's said, and it seems as if I've startled her. Her cheeks flush up again like the other day, and it's still sort of hot. I sit down next to her, hoping to get some more out of her to see if this isn't a fluke. Instead, Jasper parks his ass down next to her, and somehow they end up in a tickle fight.

What. The. Fuck.

Something inside me turns on, and a surge of jealously rips through me. A feeling of possessiveness erupts, and I want to shout out that she's blushing for me, not you, you fuck. Though, despite my raging internal monologue, I say nothing, just sit there and glare at the two of them. I have no idea what's going on, but Jasper hasn't given any indication that he likes her, I'm pretty sure. Jasper catches me staring and gives me a look to knock it off. I raise my eyebrow at him in challenge, egging him on. What the fuck is he going to do about it? He stares straight at me, announcing to nobody in particular that he's heading out to grab a smoke. I'm out the door before he even gets off the couch, knowing we're about to get into it.

"What the fuck, dude?" Jasper starts, grabbing a cig from his pack.

I slouch to the ground, preferring to sit while I roll a cig. I grab my pouch of tobacco and quickly roll one up before lighting it. I take a drag, and only then do I stand up to answer him.

"What the fuck is up with you?" I spit out. "Why are you bringing your girlfriend around here?"

"My...my girlfriend?" Jasper looks at me incredulously and bursts out laughing.

"That's funny, Cullen. Fucking funny."

I don't actually think it's funny, so I punch him in the shoulder, just hard enough to get his attention.

"Motherfucker. Seriously, what's your problem, man? Bella's not my girlfriend. She's awesome, though, don't get me wrong. But she's...she's like a sister to me. I don't see her like that."

"Oh," I say, finishing off my cigarette.

I apparently just acted like an asshole over nothing. Why the fuck did I act like an asshole? This girl is already worming her way under my skin and I hardly know her. This can't be good.

"But..." Jasper says, breaking the silence. "She is single. You know, in case you were wondering."

I look up at him, and he's smirking. I wonder how fucking transparent I actually am.

"Shut the fuck up dude," I warn.

"No, man, I'm serious. She's single, and she's totally cool. I say you should go for it. Dust off all the cobwebs and show that girl the Cullen charm."

"Yeah?" I ask, kind of seriously.

"Yeah," Jasper says, nodding his head.

Before we both grow a pair of vaginas, I grab him into a headlock and try to lighten the mood. Soon, we're both laughing and horsing around, and I'm glad we had this talk. When we walk balk inside, Aro starts packing a bowl, and I couldn't be happier. I can definitely stand to relax a bit. I'm curious to see what Bella's deal is with smoking. I noticed she had cigs in her pocket, but a lot of girls smoke because they think it makes them look cool, but when it comes to pot they think its just for burn outs. A lot of people are surprised when they find out all four of us are in AP classes and maintain some pretty fucking awesome GPAs. We just also happen to enjoy getting high.

Bella seems like a newbie, despite the fact that she tries to play it off, and I have a feeling she's also a lightweight. Thanks to Marcus' hook up, we're enjoying some pretty dank Diesel, and I wonder how she'll take it. I shake my head as I watch her take way too big a hit for her first pull and just know she's gonna have a coughing fit. Of course, I'm right, and I thrust my soda at her, hoping it will help. I shake off Jasper's raised eyebrow and give him the finger on the fly. I get my soda back and then hunt down some Doritos because I'm fucking starving. Every so often, I glance over at Bella, taking in her lazy smile and squinty eyes. She looks really pretty.

Thankfully, I get to stare at Bella some more because she starts showing up every so often. She's not here daily like the rest of us, but she comes a couple times a week and most weekends. I'm glad she does because, unlike at school where I do my best to focus on my shit, at the Hood I'm able to just relax and enjoy her. And enjoy her I do. She continues to surprise each time she's there, going toe to toe with Marcus about one movie or another, or talking about some literary crap with Aro. Even just watching her not take any of Jasper's shit makes me dig her more. Somehow, after a few weeks, it doesn't shock me that when we swap iPods for an afternoon, I discover that we have many of the same songs stashed on them.

Not only does she have a surprisingly good taste in music and movies but snacks as well. It doesn't escape my notice when she sneaks some Nutella in with her. Okay, maybe it isn't my Hardy Boys-like skills that figured it out, but my fucking cock that does. We're all just sitting around, doing our own thing, when out of nowhere I hear the most pornographic moan ever. I stare at the source of the moan, Bella, trying to figure out what the hell caused it. There's the smallest bit of chocolate on her lip, and I know she's hiding something good. I move over to the couch and lean in closer, getting a better look at her lips.

Her teeth have come out to nibble on the bottom lip, but the chocolate is still there, and I can smell nuts and something else I just can't place. When I lean even further to whisper in her ear, my nose grazes her cheek, and holy fuck is her skin smooth. I have to stifle my own groan, and it's not caused by any sort of chocolate. I shift around so my cock isn't poking out at her and try my best to stay cool. She's shivering like a fucking bunny, but her neck and face is all flushed. She's taken pretty to a whole new level.

Later that night, I decide I need to figure my shit out. I can't be losing my cool like that around Bella at school. Popping chubbies in the middle of Bio is just not cool, and I don't need to lose focus, not when I'm so close to graduating. While we're in school, I do my best to just keep my eyes on the prize and concentrate on my school work. I don't ignore Bella, but I don't go out of my way to get closer to her there. It's enough that I'm now aware of her scent as it toys with me in class. Each time she walks by me or flips her hair around, I'm assaulted with some sweet, fruity smell, and BAM! instant boner. Totally not cool. I toy with the idea of dating her, but I wonder if we've passed into the dreaded friend zone. There are times when I think she's all about me and others when she treats me just like one of the guys. I end up deciding that my best bet is to just chill and keep it at a friendly level. Less drama that way.

And then...any and all attempts I have to stay away from Bella Swan fail the moment she walks into the Hood one day. It's no different than any other day, except for the fact that we're alone. Oh, and she looks fucking hot. Her hair is flowing over her shoulders out of its usual ponytail. The AC/DC t-shirt she's wearing seems a size too small, and the letters hug her tits way too closely. I do my best not to stare, but it's hard not to, especially when it seems like they're pointing straight at me. I close my eyes and continue strumming the guitar I'm playing, hoping it will distract me.

Bella walks in and sits down on the other end of the couch, watching me play. Her eyes are lit up, and she looks so damn gorgeous just sitting there. Then she goes and licks her lips. Her tongue drags slowly across the top one, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake before sweeping across the bottom one, leaving it plump and glistening. I gulp, unable to stop staring, and I'm pretty sure my fingers stop playing the guitar, because my mind can't concentrate on much else right now.

"Smoke?" I ask, because I sure as hell need a new distraction.

Thankfully, she agrees, so I start to pack a bowl. It feels like there is some crazy energy flowing between us, and I'm pretty sure I'm not high just yet, so it's kind of freaking me out. I look at her and can't help but smirk. She looks so innocent and clearly has no idea what she's doing to me. Before my brain is able to catch up with my mouth, I'm talking.

"Come closer."

And miraculously, she does. We're sitting so close that I can feel the heat from her leg against mine, and I'm amazed I haven't attacked her yet. Instead, I focus on packing the bowl and quickly bring it up to my lips to take a hit. As I do, I look over at Bella, and something in me just takes over. There's this one thing that I've always wanted to do with a girl, but never have. I'm doing it now. I lay the pipe down so I can use both hands and shake my head no when she goes to pick it up. I pray like hell that she won't deny me this and just go for it.

I curl my fingers around her face and pull her towards me, pressing my lips against hers lightly. I gently blow the smoke in, not wanting her to choke on my surprise shot gun. I take a beat longer to enjoy the feel of her soft lips against mine before pulling back, reminding her to breathe. I stay close, not wanting to move from her just yet, and I watch as her eyes light up in recognition of what we just did. I'm not going to lie, it was absolutely fuckhot, so when she says that its 'different,' I cock my eyebrow, hoping she means different-good, not different-bad.

Thankfully, she clarifies herself, and she seems to have enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm glad because I need to do that shit again, like right now. I pull the pipe back up and let her know what's coming before I go to light it again. Before I'm able to, Bella's pulled it from my hands and is hitting it herself. I'm not one-hundred percent sure what she's doing, so I sit back and watch. Right after she takes the hit, I feel her hands twist up my shirt, and she pulls me towards her. She hardly has to pull. I lean in willingly as she presses her lips against mine, allowing the smoke to billow through into my mouth.

This time, I let my lips linger even longer, holding the smoke in my mouth as I brush against her lips slowly, back and forth. I want more, so I exhale the smoke through my nose before kissing Bella once more. I stay there, my lips itching to keep kissing her, but I want to give her a second to take it all in. Bella tastes amazing, like weed and girl and fuck...just perfect. I rub my nose against hers, needing to touch more of her and relish the feel of her smooth skin against mine. She shivers but swears she's not cold, so I can only hope she's feeling this crazy shit between us, too. She starts to say something, and I fucking hope it's something good, but before she can get anything out, my fucking friends with the worst fucking timing in the world burst in. She jumps back like a scared rabbit, and the moment's over.

The rest of the afternoon is spent hanging out and just goofing off, talking about nothing of importance. But by the end of the day, there's one thing I know for certain. There's no going back now.

I'm gonna make Bella Swan my girl.

* * *

**A/N: **I did a little "research" for this fic and actually perused the Maxim Hot 100 list. If you'd like to check it out (for purely research purposes of course)check it out here: **http://www(DOT)maxim(DOT)com/girls/articles/79154/2009-hot-100(DOT)html**

Regular **The Hood** update sometime this weekend! **  
**


	2. A rock & a hard place

**A/N: **

Here's a little EPOV for reaching the 420 review mark over at The Hood (I know, go ahead and snicker at me, you know you want to, but it was too good to pass up!). I had a poll up to see what chapter folks wanted to see via Stonerward and it seemed that chapter 7 was a clear favorite. I tried to change it up a little bit, so you didn't feel as if you were reading the exact same chapter twice, but I've added a little something special here that was not seen in the original chapter 7... ;)

Bewb gropes and thanks to Char for betaing and to Gin and Lara for prereading. If I could wrap you all up and carry you around in my pocket, I totally would. xo

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters, I just enjoy getting them high...

* * *

"You need to get off and out of here and holy crap!" Bella shrieks, flapping her hands like an epileptic bird.

I try my best to focus on her as she screams and points, but the post-jizz buzz I'm riding is making it hard to concentrate on anything. Bella continues to shout, hopping up and down, her face all screwed up as she points out the window. I finally break myself from the haze and lean over to peer out of the window, and my jaw drops at the site of Chief Swan's cruiser parked in the driveway.

_Holy fuck! _

My mind goes on autopilot, and all I can think about is how the hell I'm going to get out of here with my balls still intact. I had been hoping for maybe another round of the best dry hump ever, but now I'll settle for leaving here with the ability to dry hump another day. I grab my shit while Bella puts her shirt back on, then we both book it downstairs as fast as possible. I flop down onto the couch and try to catch my breath. My heart is pounding and my entire body is buzzing with adrenaline. I close my eyes and will myself to calm down. We're both in the living room, completely clothed, and Bella's dad hasn't caught us doing anything wrong. I repeat that to myself five more times, and when I finally open my eyes, I've relaxed significantly. However, my left hand is still clenched in a fist, and I realize that it's clutching my spunk-filled tissue.

_Fuck!_

Before I'm able to do anything with it, Chief Swan comes in the room and just stands there, eyeing us both suspiciously. It doesn't help that Bella's cheeks are still blazing red and I really hope he doesn't read too much into it. I stand up and do my best to put on a smile as I offer to shake his hand. Chief Swan's eyes dart to my left hand, which I shift behind my back a bit before he grips my right hand, shaking it a bit too firmly.

_Message received. _

Then, he goes and basically insists that I have dinner with them. Bella is looking all sorts of nervous, her skin somehow paling despite the two red balls of fire on her cheeks. I can't let her suffer the wrath of her dad alone, so I agree to stay. However, I need to get rid of the tissue first. I excuse myself to go call my folks, even though I know they won't mind that I'm not coming home for dinner. Before I even bother making the call, I pop into the bathroom. I toss the nasty tissue ball into the toilet and then splash some water on my face. After wiping it dry, I give myself a long, hard stare in the mirror. Nothing looks out of the ordinary upon first glance. I don't look like I just popped my cork by dry humping the Chief's daughter. I hope. While my nerves are somewhat calmer, I could really go for a cigarette right about now. But I'm pretty sure the Chief has a no smoking policy, so that's not going to happen. Instead, I hide out in the bathroom a little while longer before facing the firing squad...I mean, Chief Swan.

Thankfully, when I come back out, Chief Swan is sitting on the couch, watching the news, and I can hear Bella doing stuff in the kitchen. I pause in the hallway between the two rooms and wonder if I should go in and say something to the Chief. I figure there will be plenty of time for awkward conversation later, so I head into the kitchen to see if Bella needs anything. She looks at me warily, like she doesn't trust my cooking skills, and I'm relegated to straining the noodles. Once the lasagna is finally in the oven, we have about a half hour to kill, so we head into the living room to do some homework, since we really didn't get much done before. Just as I start working on some math problems, Bella escapes to go grab her stuff upstairs, shooting me an apologetic look. I think she's worried about leaving me alone with her dad, and she should be. It's a miracle I'm not sweating bullets right now. A quick glance to my right tells me that Chief Swan seems pretty occupied by the TV, so I think I'm in the clear.

However, as soon as Bella bolts up the stairs, the Chief puts the news on mute and turns to face me, the leather chair he's sitting in crinkling under his shifting weight.

"So, Edward..." he starts, and I gulp as his hand rubs thoughtfully across his chin. "What were you and Bella up to?"

I gulp, wondering if he already knows what went on and wants to see if I'll come clean. There is no way I'm going to tell him that his daughter almost, sort of touched my dick and that I saw her boobs. No. Fucking. Way.

"Homework," I end up answering, and I'm pretty proud that it comes out a little louder than a whisper.

The Chief looks me up and down again, and I'm feeling really uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. I can't tell if he's trying to pull the tough guy, over-protective father act or what, but he's doing a damn good job of it. I almost want him to just yell at me or something. The whole uncomfortable silence thing is driving me crazy.

"Here's the thing, Edward," he says, speaking rather quietly. "Bella's my baby girl, you understand?"

I nod again, since really at this point I'm not even sure if I can speak; my throat feels remarkably dry. It doesn't seem to matter if I speak or not, however, since Chief Swan keeps talking, and it's starting to get a little weird.

"Edward, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You seem like a good kid. But, here's the thing. Sometimes, you can find yourself digging in too deep, and suddenly, you're caught between a rock and a hard place." He stops to look at me before continuing. "You really don't want to get yourself stuck between a rock and a hard place, Son. Do you understand?"

I have no idea what the hell Chief Swan is talking about, so I just nod my head as if it's crystal clear. He gives me one more piercing look before apparently feeling satisfied.

"I don't want to see my baby girl get hurt." He looks at me expectantly.

"Yes, sir," I say, finally having found my voice. "I won't hurt her, sir. I can't hurt her."

And really, that's the truth. Regardless of whatever rock talk Chief Swan was spouting before, this is one thing that I'm pretty certain of. Even though it's only been a month or so, something deep inside me tells me Bella is special, and I'm not about to fuck that up. Plus, she just gave me the best fucking dry hump ever, and there's no way I'm letting that get away any time soon. The Chief stares at me, his eyes working their way over my face. He narrows them slightly before his face breaks out into a smile. He gets up and walks over, clapping me on the back.

"That's what I like to hear, son," he says, his demeanor a little less frigid. "Now, what's this you're working on?"

And just like that, the Chief and I have come to an understanding. I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm fucking grateful that it did. I tell him a little bit about my math homework, even though it must sound incredibly boring. He just nods his head before letting me get back to it. I hear the door to Bella's bedroom close so I know she's on her way back down. The Chief must hear it too because he turns to me quickly and gruffly whispers under his breath.

"Don't fuck it up, son. Or I _will_ hurt you."

My eyes widen at his words, and I nod my head. Then, out of nowhere, he starts talking baseball, asking me who my favorite team is. It takes me a second to ease into the conversation, but once I do, I realize he's actually genuine. He had a warning to get out, but once he did, we're apparently cool with each other. I doubt we're going to be best friends and go smoke behind the movie theater or anything, but we're at least on neutral ground. When Bella finally comes in, she catches us mid-debate over which starting pitcher has the most promise and shakes her head, clearly put off by the sports talk. Once Bella has her homework spread out next to mine, the Chief lets us get to work while he watches the news again. With him in the room, I actually focus and get a good chunk of stuff done, leaving nothing left for me to do later tonight.

Twenty minutes later, the buzzer in the kitchen goes off, and Bella goes in to grab everything. She comes back out and the lasagna looks amazing. I'm almost drooling because it smells so good, and I'm fucking starving. I do my best to keep my mouth full for most of the meal, which isn't super hard since the food ends up being really tasty. Dinner conversation is minimal, which I'm thankful for, and after we eat I help Bella clean up a bit before she walks me out. As we walk past the living room, I call out a goodbye to Chief Swan, and he replies in kind but doesn't bother turning away from the TV. I figure that I'll take what I can get, and at least he's not running me out with his shotgun in hand.

"Bye," I say to Bella, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

She kisses me back and squeezes me close before releasing me.

"I had fun," I tell her as I walk down the path towards my car. "And your dad's not too bad."

Bella just looks at me and shakes her head, waving her hand as I start the car. Within seconds, I've pulled out and am on my way home. The slow beat of Michael Franti floods the car, and I turn the volume up even louder for good measure. My head nods in time to the music while my fingers tap at the steering wheel. Knowing I'll be home in about five minutes, I reach into the side of my door and pull out a carefully rolled joint and a lighter. I crack the window open slightly as I light the joint. Driving the back roads from Bella's place to my house certainly has it's perks. Not even one car passes me before I take a few hits, exhaling out the window. I snuff out the joint and put it in the old tin band-aid box I keep in my car for such things. I let the skunky haze filter out through the window, and it all disappears as I pull into the driveway. I sit in the car for a second, allowing the song to finish. Grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat, I head inside, calling out to my folks.

"I'm home!"

They call back, and I let them know I'm headed upstairs to take a shower. No need for them to smell the ganja all over me. I drop my backpack off in my room before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, I let the water heat up as I strip out of my clothes. There's a bit of crusty jizz on my hip which is kind of nasty, but it reminds me of how it got there and within seconds my dick is rock solid again as I think of how Bella was writhing all over me.

I reach down into the cabinet under the sink and rummage around until I find what I'm looking for. I pull out the purple bottle filled with fruity shampoo and bring it into the shower with me. There's no way in fuck that I use that fruity shit on my hair, but it definitely serves its purpose in...other ways. I place it up on the ledge while I let the hot water spill over my body. My muscles, which have been tense ever since Chief Swan showed up, finally relax, and I let out a sigh. My cock, however, remains as tense as always. My hand drifts down as I stroke it once, allowing the water to run down it.

I laugh, remembering Bella's question about whether or not guys jerk off so much. I look down at my rock hard dick that's currently pressing into my stomach and shake my head. Hell yes, we jerk off a lot. If not, we'd be walking around with fucking poles in our pants. Not cool. Hell, I could probably wank it ten times a day if I had the time. Although, then I think about all the chafing that might occur, and that's no fun at all. Instead, I think back to Bella's beautiful blush that covered her face and neck when I asked her if she touched herself too. Apparently, when I think with my dick I lack any filter whatsoever. She evaded the question, but in my mind, that was a total yes, or else she would have just said no.

I groan, thinking about Bella touching herself, her legs spread out and her fingers exploring places I really want to visit. A pulsing down below alerts me to the fact that I'll have to take some action if I want to bother getting clean this shower without a throbbing boner getting in the way. I squeeze a bit of the fruity shampoo in my hand, the smell invading the steam of the shower. It kind of smells like Bella, and maybe that's why I use it, but so what? I work the shampoo into a bit of a lather before bringing it down to my junk. I start stroking, remembering the fuckhot dry hump from earlier. When Bella took her top off it took all I had not to cream myself right then. She had on a plain white bra, but I could totally see her nipples through it which was totally sexy.

Then I actually got to touch them and..._ Ungh._.. they were awesome. They felt firm and squishy all at the same time and fit perfectly in the palms of my hands. I grip myself even harder as I remember teasing her nipples and then..._holy fuck_...she was totally cool with me motorboating them! I didn't go all crazy and blow raspberries, but I did plant my face right between her luscious ladies and nuzzled around there. Her skin is insanely soft. I really wanted to flick my tongue out and taste her so fucking bad, but we were already going further than we had, and I didn't want to push it.

At this point, my hand has picked up the pace, pumping furiously. I feel a little lightheaded between the joint in the car earlier and the hot steam from the shower. I lean against the shower wall and close my eyes as the heat in my belly grows tight. I know I'm close and just need a little bit more to fucking explode. I remember the sound of my zipper being pulled down and Bella staring at me with those crazy-ass doe eyes of hers. She was going to fucking touch my cock! I knew there was no way I would last long enough for anything remotely memorable since she had been dry fucking me until she got herself off only moments before. She looked stunning in her post orgasm glow, her cheeks pink and her eyes slightly glazed over. She had enough sense of mind, though to move her hand right over my cock, and I couldn't help but thrust right into it. I stroke myself even harder as I remember Bella's hand curling around my dick, trying to give me a fucking handjob through my boxers. All it takes are a few more thrusts, and I'm shooting my load out as fast as I did this afternoon. I watch the shit swirl down the drain, appreciating the easier clean up.

I turn the water colder for a few moments, and it helps bring me down a bit. My dick finally soft, I grab the regular-smelling soap and actually clean myself off. I finish rather quickly and change into some pajamas before heading down to the kitchen to score a second dinner from whatever leftovers I can find in the fridge. Mom made chicken, so I help myself to some of that, not bothering to heat it up. Piling some chicken on a plate, I grab a bottle of water, an apple and a bag of potato chips and head back to my room. I read some more shit for school while scarfing down the food, then watch some Simpsons reruns on TV before yawning way too much. Crawling into bed, my mind flickers back once more to the fuckhot grinding Bella and I did this afternoon, and before I know it I'm hard as a rock again. I take a few breaths, hoping to calm the damn thing down by pure will, because there's no need for me to get carpal tunnel syndrome or some shit. I know that shit happens too because Aro totally had carpal tunnel in his right wrist and had to wear a dweeby brace. He tried to claim it was from being on the computer too much, but the only way he got it from his computer was from jacking off to porn.

As my dick defies all attempts to calm down, I finally have an inkling as to what the hell Chief Swan was getting on about earlier. Knowing that I'll most likely be waking up to some serious wood, I can definitely say that I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter of The Hood will be up next week!


	3. Date Night

**A/N:** I'm back from vacation, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm sun kissed & relaxed and ready to hop back in with some Stonerward! So...I wanted to update with a new Hood chapter, but then this little bit kept tapping at my brain, demanding to be written. So...here it is. I'll just go and hide out with Stonerward in the Hood. Fingers crossed he brings Frosty!

A huge smooch and heartfelt thanks to my beta, Char. She's been a stressed out busy bee lately, and yet she still took the time out for my nonsense. flove you, bb. A plate of calamari and some wrinkled, relatively clean clothes for my fab prereaders for this chap - Gin & Caren. Thanks for making me laugh so hard, loves.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters, I just enjoy getting them high...

* * *

I shout to my parents that I won't be home too late, then head to my car before they can ask me all sorts of questions I have no intention of answering. There's no need for my mom to get all girly over the fact that I have a date. I mean, it's no big thing. Only...it might be a sort of big thing. I haven't been on a date in a while because nobody's really captured my attention for long enough. But, that all changed a few weeks ago. I've been taking guitar classes since my dad suggested I do something constructive with my time. He probably meant something totally dorky like Debate Club or some shit, but he seems cool with the music classes, so it's all good. I head up to Port Angeles once a week for lessons, and then usually go once more during the week for a group jam session with other students. There are normally a couple other kids my age, but most of them are older folks as well as few college kids. Tanya's one of the college students trying her hand at guitar. She seems cool enough, and she's really pretty, too. She's got a Janis Joplin thing going on when she plays, and I can respect that. Her long blonde hair and perky tits don't hurt either, so when she asked me out to dinner, I said yes. I dig the strong female vibe I get from her, and even though she has a huge love of all things Alanis Morisette, I figure I should still give it a chance.

Despite the plenitude of chicks at my high school, I haven't really found one I click with, yet. Most of the girls just stare at me with stupid googly eyes that, frankly, give me the creeps. Plus, how do they even know they like me without really talking to me? Marcus jokes that it shouldn't matter if they talk or not, as long as they know how to do other things with their mouths. At least, I hope he's joking... because really, dude? That's just kind of foul. Not that I wouldn't mind somebody else's mouth on my cock...

Just at the thought of getting some action, my cock springs to life, and I shake my head. Who knows? If things go well with Tanya, maybe I will be getting lucky. I won't hold my breath though. Instead, I crank up the volume on my stereo, trying to distract myself and my dick. Derek and the Dominoes start playing, and it makes me think of my guitar classes. My teacher, Felix, is pretty awesome and is working with me on cleaning up my version of _Layla_ so it really smokes. Speaking of smoke, I figure a quick puff or two won't hurt, so I pull a joint from my glove box and spark up, inhaling the sweet herb. It floods my lungs and immediately relaxes me. I hope Tanya won't mind that I'm a little bit stoned for our date.

I pull into the restaurant that Tanya picked out, and I have to say, it looks pretty fancy. I glance down at my semi-wrinkled button down shirt and jeans. Thank fuck I chose a dark pair of jeans and they're relatively clean. I debate tucking my shirt in for all of two seconds before I remember I'm not a dweeb. Running my hand through my hair, I look around the parking lot for Tanya. I'm not sure if she's in there already or not, but I figure I've got a second or two to hang and have a cigarette first. Sitting on the edge of the overly pretentious landscaped garden that surrounds the restaurant, I roll a cigarette quickly, exhaling a sigh of relief once I place it in my mouth.

I light up, taking a long inhale and check out a group of people walking by. They're all fancied up in suits and dresses, making me feel more out of place than before. The barely whispered snide comment about "the youth of today," by one of them doesn't go unnoticed. I scowl to myself and bend my head, effectively blocking them out. Taking another drag, I pray that the rest of the night ends up better. It really can't get much worse, I figure. Somebody walks past me, but I barely give them a second glance until I notice their feet stopping and turning back towards me.

"Eddie?"

I cringe at the nickname and hesitantly look up to see who it is.

_Tanya?_

I mean, it's Tanya, but it definitely doesn't look like her. Usually she's in a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt or sweater or something. I mean, I don't really notice what she wears, but it's definitely not...this. Her skirt is short enough that if she bends over, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to see her ass - not that it would necessarily be a bad thing. She's wearing some crazy high heels I can't imagine are all that comfortable, but they do make her legs look insanely long. The girl certainly has some nice legs, despite the stripper shoes. I look up and see she's got on a lot of make up, which makes her look older than normal. Her hair's all done up and kinda poofy and wavy at the same time. She's looking down at me expectantly, so I finally stub out my cig and stand up to greet her. Tanya immediately pulls me into a big hug, and I accidentally inhale some of her hair into my mouth.

_Holy fuck!_

Whatever crap she's put in her hair to make it all big tastes like ass and gives it this crunchy texture; I spit it out, trying not to gag. Suddenly, I'm not really in the mood for dinner anymore.

"Aw, what's wrong Eddie?" she asks, but her voice is all fucked up like she thinks I'm a baby or something.

I take a step back, wondering if maybe she hit her head or something before getting ready to come here. But, despite her almost drag queen-like appearance, everything else seems to be in place. No blood or gashes to her head or anything. I just shake my head, muttering that everything's fine and start walking into the restaurant. Since we have reservations, they seat us pretty much right away, which is cool. The hostess puts us in the corner of the room in some cozy little booth, and all of a sudden I start to feel claustrophobic. Despite her sitting across from me, I'm still way too close to Tanya for my own good. I can't get the noxious odor of her hair spray out of my nose, and my mouth still tastes all foul from it. While I might have been down for a hook up later, she pretty much lost all appeal since the minute she walked up to me. She's done nothing to win it back either.

"Do you want to get something to split?" she asks, and it's just now that I realize she's chewing gum.

Her jaw keeps moving up and down like a cow's, and the gum makes this awful snapping noise that seems way too loud and obnoxious for this kind of restaurant. In fact, it seems way too loud and obnoxious for life in general.

"Uh. I'm good," I say, glancing back down at my menu to avoid her stare.

"Oh," she says, her voice wavering. "That's cool."

Thankfully, I'm saved from having to say anything else to her for the moment when our waitress comes by. After filling our glasses with water, she asks if we want to start off with any appetizers. At this point, I'm just looking to get out of here as fast as possible, so I decline. Unfortunately, Tanya just has to get the fried calamari. Yeah, she can enjoy that, because there is no way I'm eating bits of crispy squid. The waitress leaves, giving us a bit longer to look at our menu. I've decided on what I'm getting, but continue to look at the menu until it's time to order, because I'm terrified of whatever small talk Tanya has in store for us. After ordering, I sit back in the booth, scooting as far away from Tanya as possible. If she's upset by this movement, I can't tell, as her face is not giving me any indication of how she's feeling. Her only reaction is to pluck the gum from her mouth and fold it up in the napkin next to her, which is kind of gross.

"So...Eddie. Enjoying the summer?"

I nod, because yeah, I'm enjoying my time off. Although, I guess it's not really time off. Besides the guitar classes I'm taking, I've got a part time job at a small music store here in town. I doubt I'll keep it up once school starts, but it's pretty cool to be able to listen to music all day and get paid for it. Plus the owner, Alec, doesn't care if my boys swing by and hang sometimes. It probably doesn't hurt that I smoke Alec up every so often when we close up shop. Of course, I don't tell Tanya any of this because I'm pretty sure I don't need her popping in and surprising me at work.

"It's cool," is my answer, and then I feel a little bad, not wanting to come off as a total asshole. "I mean, I get more time to play my guitar. So, that's cool."

Tanya nods thoughtfully before taking a sip of her water. Well, she doesn't just take a sip. First she picks up the straw that came with it, twirling it slowly between her fingers. Then, she slides the straw into the glass, and brings it up to her mouth. Pursing her bright red lips, she closes them over the straw, sucking on it for all it's worth. Her eyes are trained on me the entire time. Despite my brain knowing that anything to do with the two of us would be an annoying clusterfuck of epic proportions, my dick is panting at the sight in front of me.

"You really play guitar well, Eddie," Tanya coos, and the way she licks her lips makes me not even care that she called me Eddie.

"Uh huh," I gulp, taking a sip of my water.

I close my eyes for a second to try and rein in my hormones because I know that if I do anything with this chick there will be hell to pay the next day, despite how potentially awesome it would feel to have those lips wrapped around my dick. I take one more sip of water, which I promptly spit out, sending a misty spray across the table, when I feel her foot inching up the leg of my pants. She must have kicked off her stripper shoe because her bare toes are now crawling their way up my calf. Our waitress chooses this moment to return, placing the plate of calamari between the two of us. Tanya acts as if she doesn't have her leg almost up to my thigh as she thanks the waitress and plucks one off the plate, swirling it in the nearby sauce before placing it in her mouth. She times it so she groans in satisfaction just as her foot caresses my still hard dick.

"Is everything okay, sir?" asks the waitress, and all I can do is nod my head.

Normally, I would tease her for calling me sir, because let's be honest, it's pretty ridiculous to do that to a teenager. But at the moment, the only thing I can do is nod like an idiot while discreetly moving my hands down to push Tanya's foot off me. However, Tanya apparently has the strongest foot in the world because I can't budge the damn thing. She just smiles sweetly and picks up another piece of calamari. The waitress finally leaves, which gives me the chance to confront Tanya.

"What the hell?" I hiss, making sure to keep my voice down.

I try and back up further out of her reach, but because I'm in a booth, it's virtually impossible. Plus, in addition to her superhuman strength, Tanya evidently has freakishly long toes because I swear she's somehow gripping my cock with them.

"What do you mean, Eddie?" she finally responds with a wink.

I absolutely can't believe that she's pretending she's not giving me a fucking footjob right now. The girl is clearly batshit crazy. I blink my eyes a few times and watch as Tanya licks her lips, which are glistening with oil from the fried squid. I'm at war with myself. My damn dick is enjoying being rubbed and groped by a freaking foot, for fuck's sake, but my brain is screaming out loud for this insanity to stop. Only, I'm too polite to say anything to that effect.

"Nothing," I mutter, feeling defeated.

I'm not sure how to get out of this totally messed up situation, and I'm absolutely relieved that we drove here separately. I try to shift around in the seat to see if it makes Tanya's foot loosen up a bit, but it only serves to aid in her footjob technique. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can deal with this. When I open my eyes again, I do my best to ignore the foot pressing against me and instead grab a piece of bread from the basket on the table.

"Good bread," Tanya comments, and I realize she's nibbling on a piece herself.

This just crosses the line to absurd, as she attempts to make normal conversation while her foot is rubbing up against my junk.

"Enough," I spit, getting really upset now.

Tanya has enough sense to realize I'm getting annoyed and removes her foot.

"Thank you," I mutter, stuffing a piece of bread into my mouth.

An incredibly awkward silence fills the space, and I drum a random tune out on the table with my fingers. A few times, it looks like Tanya is about to say something, but she stops herself. I should probably just leave. I can toss her a twenty and book it, but I'm not a heartless bastard, and besides, I'm hungry. At the very least, all I have to do is sit across from her and hope she doesn't talk. I can eat my meal and then head out. I mentally kick myself for another crappy error in judgement. I really had high hopes that Tanya was legit and this date was going to be cool. Clearly, I was completely wrong.

This isn't the first crappy date I've been on, either. Although, it is the first where I've gotten a footjob, that's for sure. It's not like I'm a player or anything lame like that, but I've been on my fair share of dates. Some aren't too bad. Usually, I just end up not having much in common with the girl, and after a painfully dull hour or two of conversation, we part ways and I don't have to deal with them again - no hard feelings. Sometimes, though, I end up with a real winner. And by winner, I mean total loser.

I once agreed to go on a double date with Jasper because he had such a fucking hard on for this girl during Sophomore year, and she was only allowed to go on "group dates." He promised me that her friend was cute, and I'd have a blast. I'm not really one to judge a book by it's cover, but damn. This girl's unibrow rivaled my great Uncle Benjamin's, and her braces gave the impression that her teeth were made solely of metal. That wasn't the worst part, though. She was a 'low-talker,' and you could hardly hear what she was saying, so I had to lean in if I wanted to stand any chance of having a real conversation. The evening ended with a strain in my neck and a bloody lip from a horribly awkward kiss that should never have happened.

Then, there was this one girl that Aro set me up with. Actually, I think she's his cousin. Either way, she was cute, so I was super into it...at first. She seemed into movies and not the typically girly shit that can get annoying, so that was cool. But then, something snapped, and she would not shut up about about the damn Lord of the Rings for more than five minutes. Despite her hotness, I really didn't want to discuss the hidden symbolism of Frodo and Sam's relationship and whether or not I thought there were homosexual undertones to it. That being said, she still gave one hell of a handjob. I suddenly feel guilty for thinking about another girl giving me a handjob while on a date, but then I remember how shitty this date is going, and the guilt disappears.

"Whatcha thinking about Eddie?" Tanya asks, and I just shake my head, brushing her off.

Thankfully, our food comes, and I start shoveling it in my mouth, hoping to fend off any potential conversation with Tanya. She tries to get me to talk a few times, asking about some recent movies I might have seen and even tries to get me to talk about music. I'm responding mostly with one word answers, but when she says that _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ is the best Beatles' album of all time, I can't help but correct her.

"First of all, while _Sgt. Pepper's_ is a decent album, and has its fair share of awesome songs, it is by no means their best. Anyone who knows music knows that _Revolver_ is their best."

I sit back with my arms crossed, giving her a look as if willing her to challenge me. In fact, I hope she does - it might end up saving this shit storm of a date. To find a girl that can intelligently debate music with me would be such a turn on. I already have my arguments ready, just waiting for Tanya to make hers. Unfortunately, Tanya just acquiesces without much of a fight.

"Yeah," she shrugs. "You're right, I guess."

I huff, rolling my eyes at how easily she just agreed with me. Just once, I would love for a girl to challenge me. It's not like I'm looking for a chick that likes to fight. But to find one that has her own opinions and stands up for them? That would rock. Instead, Tanya is trying to pull out all the stops to try to get me to like her and is failing with each one. I turn my attention back to the food in front of me, which is actually pretty good. It doesn't escape my notice that Tanya hardly touches her plate. I can't even comprehend the wasting of a good meal. Her food looks good, and I wonder if it's cool to ask if I can get hers wrapped up to go and eat it later. Eventually, we finish eating and the waitress comes to clear our plates. I wave her off quickly when she asks if we want dessert. There is no way I'm staying here a minute longer than necessary.

It's awkward for a second when the waitress comes back with our bill. I go to grab it but Tanya cuts me off at the pass.

"Let me, Edward," she says, and I blink at the use of my full name. "I...I owe it to you."

She looks a bit sheepish, so I shrug and let her take it. Thankfully, she has cash on her, so we can just get up to leave. When we get out to the parking lot, I'm ready to head out and leave without a second glance, but Tanya has other plans.

"Um...Edward?" she begins, twisting her foot around nervously. "I, um...I got dropped off here, and I don't really have a ride. Could you? I mean, would you be able to give me a ride home? I only live like five minutes away..."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose while I think. There is no way I can possibly be in the same space with this chick for any longer, but I can't just leave her here all alone either.

_Fuck!_

"Fine," I grumble as I walk to the car.

She gets in and is pretty silent after giving me directions to her place. I pull up to the door and stay in my seat, the car still running.

"See ya Tanya," I say, already cringing at the thought of seeing her again at the music center.

"Bye Eddie," she says, and that simpering voice is back. "I had a really great time!"

I just shake my head and don't bother watching as she walks up toward her door. The chick is certifiable, and I want no part. I book it back to my house, knowing a freshly packed bowl is waiting for me. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll finally find some chick who's chill, likes good music and says smart shit. And if she can give a killer blowjob? Even better.

* * *

**A/N:** Peeks out form behind Stonerward to say that the next chapter of The Hood is super close to being finished and will definitely post next week!

xo


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N:** Hold onto your bongs...because this StonerwardPOV is a leeeeeeeeeetle bit different. This outtake was written as a b-day present for Dannie aka Domaward's Mistress - Happy birthday, girl! I hope you have a fabulous day filled with yummy food, good times and hot boys. Dannie is a fan of Stonerward, but might also rival me in her love for slash *wink* so just in honor of her birthday I went a little crazy and wrote her something special.

***WARNING* **This outtake is completely **AU** from the original _The Hood_ -meaning - this did not and will not occur in the actual story- it also contains some _boy on boy loving_ - if that is not your thing, feel free to click out right now - no hard feelings, promise. There should be a new chap of _The Hood_ up later this week - so you'll still get your Stonerward fix!

An extra huge thanks to Char for beta-ing this puppy, especially since she isn't a lover of slash. *sigh* The things she'll do for Stonerward. Caren and Gin rock the hizzouse for prereading it and getting all giggly over the boy love. Me too, bbs, me too. Special shout out to Nic aka PerfectlyPersuasive for giving me a little thumb war inspiration. If you're not reading her hilariously hot slash fic _A Tangible Dichotomy_ - you're missing out!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own these characters, I just really enjoy getting them high.

* * *

"Coming!" Aro shouts back at his mother through the open window, and I really wish he wasn't sitting so close to me because that fucker can really yell.

Instead of getting off the couch and leaving, Aro hunches forward, his eyes trained on the screen in front of us as he deftly takes out Marcus, who groans in defeat.

"Motherfucker," Marcus mutters, tossing his controller on the floor.

"Dude, just because you lost doesn't mean you need to take it out on the equipment. Fucking chill!" Aro gripes as he tosses a pillow, hitting Marcus right in the head.

"Fuck this shit," bitches Marcus. "I've got to go home for dinner anyway."

"Later, loser," I call out with laugh, earning a smack upside the head from Marcus as he walks past me.

Aro snorts, clapping me on the shoulder.

"That kid is my bro, but he gets his panties in a bunch anytime he doesn't win. Fucking pain in the ass."

I nod my head in agreement and stretch out against the couch, propping my feet up on the table. Aro leans down across the table, grabbing a freshly packed bowl and is about to spark up, when a loud knock sounds at the door.

"Zachary Aronstein! So help me God, if I have to come in there and drag you out, I will do so. I will not call you one more time. We need to leave now!"

"Damnit," Aro grumbles, placing the bowl back on the table. "I gotta run. But, feel free to go ahead and chill as long as you'd like. Enjoy the herb while you're at it...somebody should."

I grin, nodding my head in thanks. Aro books it out of the place before his mother comes in. There's no need for her to see a packed bowl on what used to be her old coffee table. I hear their car start up, gravel flying up and hitting metal as it peels out of the driveway. I think Aro said they're going to visit his grandparents, who live an hour away, which means they'll be gone for a while. Marcus sure as shit isn't coming back, so I make myself comfy, happy to have the place to myself for a bit. I'm in no rush to go anywhere, since my folks are having one of their date nights. Grabbing the bowl, I pull out my lighter and spark up, my lungs quickly filling with a sweet, skunky haze. I hold the smoke in my lungs for a moment until my head turns fuzzy. Just as I exhale, I hear the door to the hood rattle, so I struggle to grab the pipe and bag of weed on the table, since I have no clue who it could be.

"Everybody be cool, this is a robbery!" Jasper shouts, drawing his fingers up like guns.

I finally allow myself to breathe and end up laughing. Of course it's only Jasper, and he comes in quoting _Pulp Fiction_. I decide to respond in kind, and as soon as I start talking, a quirky grin spreads across his face.

"If any of you fucking pricks move...I'll execute every motherfucking last one of you!"

"Nice!" commends Jasper as he holds his fist out for a bump.

I laugh and pat the couch next to me, and Jasper comes around to sit down.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you had plans."

"Oh, yeah," responds Jasper as he props his feet up on the table. "They got canceled. Whatever."

He looks somewhere between annoyed and relieved, but I can't tell if this is good news or not. I do the only thing I can think of and pass him the bowl.

"Smoke up, my friend," I say, laughing as Jasper grabs the bowl and lighter willingly.

"Thanks man," he says before taking a hit. "I needed that."

We both sit there a minute, happy to just chill for a bit. Jasper shifts slightly next to me, and I watch as he takes off his hoodie. He tosses it over to a chair in the corner and raises his arms above his head. His head rolls from side to side as his neck pops, and he lets out a satisfied groan. After folding his arms behind his head, Jasper closes his eyes, his legs completely stretched out, resting on the table. I can't help but stare at him, and I'm amazed at how tall he seems. I still remember when he was the runt of the group, barely coming up to our shoulders, and then one summer... _Bam!_ He sprouted up overnight it seemed, and now he towers over all of us. For a while, he was all lanky limbs, almost like a live version of Gumby or something. But now... I can't help but notice how toned he is. He runs track, so I wonder if that has something to do with it, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually hit the gym or anything like the juice heads at school.

His t-shirt seems a bit snug, since it clings to his chest, and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from his biceps, which twitch as he struggles to get comfortable. His body is like mine in many ways but also so different, and something compels me to keep checking it out. With his arms up above his head, Jasper's shirt rides up slightly, exposing a sliver of skin right above his pants. I can see the top of his forest green boxers sticking out of his jeans, right below an expanse of tan, hairless skin. Instinctively, my hand slides down to my own stomach, where it lands, feeling the sparse, course hair that I have right below my belly button. I wonder what it would be like to feel a firm, toned set of abs without any hair on them. My pants tighten at the thought, and my eyes grow wide.

_Motherfucker.  
_  
I did not just get a boner thinking about Jasper's abs. _Right?_ There's no possible way. I mean, he's...Jasper. My best fucking friend. Anything more would be crazy. Yet, there it is - my dick - hard as a damn rock, begging to be let loose. I rationalize that it most likely has nothing to do with Jasper. Hell, I get wood all the time. I mean, I wake up with wood. I usually go to bed sporting wood. And once, I even popped a chubby in math class for no reason. I'm going to chalk this current hard-on up to random bonering. That shit totally happens. My eyes trail back to Jasper's body, and I wonder why the hell I'm so fixated on him. It must be the pot. Aro mentioned he had some crazy West Coast shit that was super strong, and I've definitely had times when I was stoned out of my mind and found myself focusing on one thing without reason.

Only...if I'm being honest with myself, I'm not _really_ stoned. I've only taken one hit, and while I'm feeling good, I'm definitely not totally baked. So, why the hell am I looking at Jasper's body like it is a fucking work of art? Maybe I actually need_ another _hit. I shake my head, deciding I need some sort of distraction and notice the Wii is still on, the blue light blinking at me like a beacon.

"_Rock Band_?" I ask Jasper as I stand up and walk over to the game console.

"Awesome. Hook it up," he says, standing up to join me. "Rocks, Paper, Scissors to see who gets guitar?"

"Nah, you take it. I'll rock it on drums," I say, wanting a chance to possibly bang out my new weird feelings.

Jasper nods as he grabs the guitar and fiddles with the strap until it fits him. I slide in the _Rock Band_ disc and set up the drums while waiting for the game to load.

"What song do you want?" I ask as I sync up the instruments to the game.

"Dude, just go with whatever's next on Aro's game. I don't want him getting all pissy because we fucked something up by starting a new game or song or whatever. Last time I did that, he fucking chewed me out, and I'm still not sure what I did wrong."

I shrug, not really caring, as long as we can play something to keep me from checking out Jasper. I press start so our song can pop up, and it's...Smash Mouth?

_What the fuck?_

I must say it out loud, because Jasper snorts.

"We are so going to bust Aro's balls for this. Look lively, bro - this song has some serious beats."

I luck out because the intro is mostly all guitar with a few taps on the drums on my part. Instead of looking at the screen, I watch Jasper as his long fingers fly across the neck of the guitar. They look so agile and skillful. His head is bopping along with the song, and his body wavers a bit as he bounces slightly on his knees.

"Dude!" Jasper shouts, breaking me out of my stare. "Get a fucking move on!"

My eyes snap back to the screen, and I notice I've missed the first few beats, and it's going at a steady pace now. I try and focus on the game, pounding out the rhythm and catching back up. I'm finally in the groove and find myself singing along. I don't even realize I'm doing it at first until Jasper laughs aloud and joins me for the chorus.

"All that glitters is g-o-o-o-o-o-o-old. Only shooting stars break the m-o-o-o-o-o-o-old!"

The song soon ends, and we both burst out into uncontrollable laughter. It feels good to laugh, and when I finally calm down, I look up to see Jasper staring at me, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Neither of us says anything, but we don't break the stare, either. After what feels like an eternity, Jasper licks his lips, and I about lose my shit. Is he fucking with me? Did he see me zoning off before and checking him out? I'm still way too sober to even begin contemplating what the other side of the coin might be, so instead, I toss one of the drumsticks at him, breaking the weird energy between us.

"Frosty?" I ask, needing some serious smoke to help chill me the fuck out.

"Frosty," Jasper replies, just as serious.

I go to the cabinet to grab the cherished bong that Aro keeps stashed back there, while Jasper heads to the mini-fridge and grabs two sodas.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" he shouts from across the room, enthusiastically as he grabs something else.

When he returns, I cock my eyebrow in question, but Jasper just smirks, carefully pulling the glass bong from my hands.

"Trust me," he says with a wink before turning his back to me.

I hear something splash into the bong water, but before I can question him, Jasper passes me the freshly packed bong, and I accept it, trying to figure out what he did. I place the bong on the table and lean over it, thankful that Jasper lights it for me so I can work it properly. I inhale deeply, and along with the smoke feel an icy cool sensation. I can't hold my breath for as long as I'd like since I ripped a huge toke, but my head is already swimming in an incredibly pleasant way within seconds of exhaling.

"Motherfucking shit that was awesome. What the hell did you do?" I ask, collapsing back onto the couch, my lips sliding into a lazy smile.

Jasper snorts as he nods his head.

"I knew you'd love it. I just tossed a few ice cubes down in the water. Totally makes it a smoother hit, no?"

"Definitely," I agree, as I close my eyes to enjoy the high.

I can feel my tongue as it presses up to the roof of my mouth. I run it across my teeth and they feel cool and slick. Slick. S-s-s-s-s-lick. That's a funny word. I laugh, even though I'm not sure at what, and am startled when I feel a warm hand on my own. My eyes fly open, and I look down to see Jasper's hand on mine. He gives it a quick squeeze, and I immediately move my gaze up to his face. He's wearing a cocky grin and is holding up the lighter.

"Help me out?" he asks, and I nod, dumbly.

I reach out for the lighter and notice how my hand shakes slightly. Hoping Jasper doesn't pick up on it, I scoot forward until I'm close enough to light the bong for him. He puts his mouth up to the top of it and nods for me to go ahead and light the damn thing. I flick on the lighter and watch as the orange flame flickers and waves. A light tap on my knee reminds me what I'm supposed to be doing, so I bring the lighter down to the packed bowl as Jasper pulls his hit. I move my hand away, but my body stays close as Jasper continues, pulling all of the smoke from the long tube. He's able to hold it in his lungs for a second longer than I did, but soon he's exhaling, coughing as he does so. He's still coughing a few moments later, so I grab one of the sodas and hand it to him, thumping on his back in a hopefully helpful manner. Jasper's coughing slows down enough for him to take a sip of the drink, and soon, he's stopped all together.

"Thanks, man," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

As his hand drops away, a few drips of soda remain on his lips, making them look full and wet. I'm only about a foot away from those lips, and I fight back the urge to reach out and drag my finger across them. My stomach drops as that unfamiliar desire from earlier creeps back into my system. I snap back against the couch, needing some breathing space between us. If Jasper notices how weird I'm acting, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he gently places the bong back on the table and moves to sit next to me.

"Drink?" he asks, holding out his open soda.

"Um, I'm good, thanks."

While I'm actually a little thirsty, I'm suddenly too freaked to share Jasper's soda. I close my eyes to try to calm myself down. What feels like hours later, a hand grips my own, and I look up to see Jasper smirking at me.

"Thumb war?" he challenges, and despite the fact that I'll probably be sporting some serious wood if I do it, I grab on tightly, never one to back down from a thumb war.

Our hands grip each other firmly, and we commence with the standard opening.

"One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war," we chant in unison.

Our thumbs move back and forth and I'm equal parts excited and intrigued by the smooth feel of his hands. The pads of my fingers are all rough from hours of guitar playing, yet Jasper's hands feel soft to the touch. While my thumb is flying all around, avoiding capture, my other fingers grasp on to Jasper's hand, squeezing tightly. I swear I feel him wiggle hims fingers a bit, and wonder if it's a diversionary tactic. When I look up, he gives me a wink, the apples of his cheeks slightly flushed. My heart races, and my hand stills for a second, completely thrown off course. That second was all he needed, and Jasper's thumb comes down over mine as he shouts out triumphantly.

"Gotcha!"

I groan, hanging my head, and try to pull my hand from his, but I'm unable to. I look back up, expecting to see a cocky grin on his face or something, but when I finally muster up the courage to look at him, I see that he's chewing on his bottom lip, looking at me with a mixture of fear and hope clouding his eyes.

"I...Jas..." I'm unable to get a full sentence out because my brain is completely muddled.

My hand is burning from where he's touching me, but not in an unpleasant way at all. In fact, it feels kind of nice. The way his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he nervously swallows is kind of nice too. My eyes follow its path as it moves up and down in his scruffy neck. My body propels me forward at the same time his comes towards me, and we meet in the middle, our foreheads crashing together with a thud. Neither of us laughs or groans in pain, however, and we certainly don't move away either. Instead, I can feel the air around us thicken as we only move closer. I'm able to feel his breath against my face, and I squeeze his hand hard, needing a physical reminder that this is real, that it's actually happening. Jasper's tongue peeks out, and he licks his lip, only inches from my own. My eyes flutter closed, because otherwise I can't be held accountable for my next move.

Apparently, Jasper can't stop himself either.

I feel Jasper's lips on mine not even a second later, and after only a split second of hesitation, they mold to his, and I melt a little, tasting the mixture of smoke and soda on them. I open my mouth in a happy sigh, and Jasper uses that opportunity to slide his tongue out, testing to see if this is okay with me. Oddly, it is. In fact, I want to feel more of him, so with my free hand, I grab at his arm, rubbing up and down his sculpted muscle as my tongue tentatively darts out to meet his. Our kiss becomes more heated as Jasper pulls me impossibly closer, his other hand threading itself through my hair.

Without breaking our kiss, Jasper moves over so he's straddling me, and his weight against my thighs feels really good. What feels even better is when he shifts slightly so I feel his own raging boner against my leg. Apparently I'm not the only one sporting a fucking hard-on today. The next time Jasper thrusts up against me, I groan into his mouth, causing him to nip at my lower lip.

"Do it again," he commands, and I happily oblige.

It doesn't take much, and when Jasper tugs on the back of my head slightly while grinding into me, I can't help but moan, and that spurs Jasper on. His hand leaves my neck, and he moves it over my jeans, rubbing at my cock. I'm not going to last at all this way, between Jasper's kisses, firm caresses and the feel of his own cock against my leg. My breathing speeds up as my pulse quickens, and I thrust my hips up into Jasper's eager hand. This is all going to be over way to fast, and I'm not sure I'm happy about that. However, when Jasper bites down on the crook of my neck, it's all over, and I call out, cumming in my fucking boxers.

I close my eyes again, my head swimming, while I try to regulate my breathing. My heart is racing at a mile a second, and I take a few deep breaths to try and relax slightly. I don't open them again until I hear Jasper speak.

"Dude? Hey, Edward?" he calls out again, startling me. "You okay, man?"

"Huh?" I ask, opening my eyes and allowing the hazy feeling in my head to thin out.

When I look at Jasper he's sitting next to me on the couch, looking at me like I've grown a second head. I quickly scan his body and nothing seems out of place. His hair isn't messy, his lips, while forming a small pout, aren't raw and red, and his skin isn't flushed and sweaty. He definitely does not have a boner, either.  
_  
What the fuck?  
_  
"You, uh...drifted off there for a second. Well, a few seconds," he chuckles. "That shit is definitely strong!"

I shake my head, my mouth feeling thick and cottony. I grab for the open soda in Jasper's hand and down the rest of it in three large gulps.

"Yeah..." I say with a shaky laugh. "I think I'm good for the night."

"It's all good in the Hood," Jasper drawls, punching my shoulder with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped that those of you who stuck around enjoyed that little slice of slashy goodness. New Hood chap up later this week! xo


	5. 3's a Magic Number

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to one of my favorite h00rs - **theladyingrey**! A little birdy (ok, maybe it was her) told me that she'd be pleased as punch for a little more slashy Stonerward/Stonersper action, and that she might not mind if Bella happened to be there as well. So...in honor of theladyingrey *and* shackle_me, a fantabulous reader of the Hood, (she also just celebrated her b-day!)- here's a little future outtake of our gang from The Hood.

*****Please please please remember*** **This is an **AU** of the fic, and doesn't actually happen in the real one...just in the pervy head of one Yogagal.**  
**

Big thanks to Char for betaing this bad boy and to Gin and Caren for the preread. You are all such h00rs and I love you for it. xo

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters, I just enjoy getting them high.

**

* * *

**

I hear a low rumble outside our house and quickly walk over to the open window and peer down. I can't help but smile as I see the familiar bike pulling up to our driveway.

"He's here!" I shout excitedly as I take the stairs two at a time.

Heading into the kitchen, I peek into the bowl of pasta on the table, grabbing a piece of chopped mozzarella, only to have my hand slapped away.

"That's for lunch, baby. You can wait."

I turn to see Bella giving me the weakest stern look ever, and I can't help but laugh. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pick her up, despite the squealing protests that spill from her lips. I kiss the top of her head but keep her in my arms as I whisper into her ear.

"He's here."

I can feel her lips curl into a smile against my shoulder, and her body vibrates with excitement as well. I'm not the only one who has been anticipating his arrival. I hoist her up even further, needing to kiss her. Just as my lips find hers, a loud knock from the front door interrupts us. Instead of setting her down, I toss her over my shoulder, her fists playfully pounding at my back as she squeals to be let down. We go answer the door, and while I might look like the epitome of a caveman with my girl slung over my shoulder, I don't give two shits at the moment.

"Jasper!"

He's standing there, a goofy grin on his face, as he takes in the scene in front of him. Shaking his head, he holds his fist out for a knucklebump, but I pull him in for a hug, or at least, as much of a hug as I can give him with Bella's ass and legs between us.

"Put me down!" she shrieks, and I finally relent. I place her down but not before grabbing a quick squeeze of her firm backside.

I'm rewarded with a slap to the shoulder before she launches herself at Jasper, who has just enough time to put down the duffel bag he's carrying in order to catch her.

"We've missed you so much!" she says, hugging him fiercely, and I nod from behind her in agreement.

"It's definitely been too long, dude," I say, pulling them both in from outside and shutting the door behind us.

Over lunch, Jasper fills us in on his latest film. Ever since his stint at NYU, Jasper's been slowly making a name for himself within the independent film circuit. He won plenty of student awards while at school, and once he graduated, he found himself an instant success with his coming of age story about four teenage boys. I still can't get over the fact that our high school years helped garner Jasper the distinguished title of Sundance's Grand Jury prize. After his Sundance win, Jasper's found it much easier to find financing and can't seem to stay in the same place for too long. His travels take him all over the world as he directs film after film, most of which receive rave reviews. He finds time, every so often, to grace us with his presence. And we make sure to tease him relentlessly for all the hobnobbing with the rich and famous he's been doing. But, when he visits, he's the same Jasper... the one who used to see how much spray cheeze he could fit in his mouth.

It's almost three-quarters of an entire can, for those keeping track.

"So then, I told Brad that while I can appreciate a good beard, whatever he has going on right now can hardly be considered good." Jasper's laughter breaks me from my thoughts.

"You did not!" gasps Bella.

"I did! I then proceeded to tell him that it looked like a drowned rat."

Both Bella and Jasper double over in laughter, and I can't help but join in, regardless of having no idea what the hell they're talking about.

"Oh!" Bella groans. "You should have been here when Edward was studying for his boards! He neglected anything but those damn text books. His eyes were blood shot...well, more so than usual... and he went from sexy scruff to looking like some homeless guy within a week. He'd give Brad Pitt a run for his money, that's for sure."

Bella takes a sip of her drink before winking at Jasper.

"Hm...sexy scruff, eh?" Jasper asks with a raise of his eyebrow, and I roll my eyes at him.

Bella giggles and then pops out of her seat, running off to get something. It's quiet for a moment while we enjoy this alone time.

"So...things are good with you two?" he asks, moving his chair a bit closer.

"They're...they're really great. I finally have her here in New Haven, and our house might be small, but it's ours. School's hell, but I'm almost done, and I actually really love it. We're doing really well, man," I answer, unable to keep a stupid fucking grin off my face. "What about you? I mean, I get your emails, and Bella lets me know if she reads anything about you on those stupid online gossip sites, but how's it really going?"

Jasper shifts in his seat and brings his hands up to his face where he rubs them over his eyes roughly.

"It's good. I'm doing what I love and seeing the world, but...it can be fucking exhausting. I'm not complaining, but sometimes it's nice to be somewhere that feels like home."

He looks around our place, smiling when his eyes land on some photos of Bella and me.

"And...it can get lonely," he adds, sounding sad.

Jasper's hands fall down into his lap, and it takes every ounce of strength I have not to reach out and hold them. Not because I'm afraid that Bella will see, but because I don't want to scare him off. The look of hurt in his eyes is so great, however, that I decide to chance it and reach out towards him. Just as my hand lands on his, Bella waltzes back into the room, causing Jasper to flinch and pull back. Completely oblivious to the strange energy in the room, Bella pulls out a photo album and pulls Jasper closer to her, showing him some pictures. I get up to stand behind them and place one hand on Bella's shoulder and the other on the back of Jasper's chair. Leaning in, I groan when I see what she's showing him.

"Bella! I can't believe you found these."

She giggles as she explains them to Jasper.

"Edward was such a cranky shit while studying for the boards, so one day I basically kidnapped him and decided to take him up to Six Flags for some fun. You might note the pasty white body from not having seen the sun in forever, and the Grizzly Adams beard from lack of personal care. He was still pretty hot though," she whispers to Jasper conspiratorially.

"He still is," Jasper whispers back, before clamping his hand over his mouth, as if realizing he said that out loud.

Without any thought, my hand slides from Jasper's chair to his shoulder and I squeeze it to let him know it's alright.

"I...um...shit," he mumbles, his face tinged pink.

"Jasper Whitlock at a loss for words?" smirks Bella. "That's a first."

"You mean, you're not...?" Jasper asks her, eyes widening.

Bella shakes her head and looks like she's about to say something, but stands up instead.

"I think we might need to bring this party down into the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" Japser gulps, and I can't help but snort out a laugh.

"Don't get too excited, cowboy," I tease.

Jasper stands up, punching me in the shoulder, and I'm glad to see he's not running away at least. Locking up the front door, I make my way back towards the basement door, following Jasper as he heads down the stairs after Bella.

"Our dungeon," Bella says with a flourish of her hands. "Really, it's our 'adult' version of the Hood. I mean, you can't recapture that, but a person needs a place to smoke, right?"

Truth be told, we hardly smoke as much as we used to, but we still find our way down here about once a week or so to unwind and relax. There's a large, comfy couch, a few papasan style chairs, an HD TV mounted up on the wall, a mini fridge so we don't need to run up and down the stairs, and a state of the art air filter, which keeps the place relatively smoke and scent free.

"It's pretty sweet," Jasper says approvingly.

Both he and Bella take a spot on the couch, and I sit between them on the floor, grabbing a vaporizer and some weed from underneath the table. Bella pops her iPod into a speaker dock and soon the sounds of the Dead are floating through the air. Once the vape is heated up, I offer the first hit to Jasper, who takes it. He shudders slightly when I let my fingers settle on his for a few seconds longer than necessary.

After we all take a few hits from the vape, Bella shuts off the music and pops a movie into the DVD player. Soon, all three of us are lounging around as _Festival Express_ plays on the TV near us. I'm still on the floor but now have Bella's feet in my hands, massaging them as best as I can. Jasper is relaxing on the opposite side of the couch, his legs propped up on the table, just within my reach. As I rub Bella's feet, my gaze lands on Jasper, who's focused on the movie. He still looks good - tan skin, tousled hair, and piercing blue eyes. The worn t-shirt he has on is rumpled, causing a bit of skin right above his waist to peek out. I instinctively lick my lips at the sight, remembering just how tasty that skin actually is.

It's been a while since I've thought of that night, but the memories are still fresh, always bubbling beneath the surface. It was a long time ago, before Bella was in the picture. A late night...too many drinks...some puffs of the strong stuff and Jasper and I found ourselves fumbling with each other, pushing up shirts and pulling down pants. Skin slapped across skin, growing hotter and harder by the second. It was definitely a new experience for the both of us, and even though it was the only time we ever went there, I've never really been able to let go of that memory. It was a bit awkward for a few days afterward; we never discussed it, and somehow managed to go back to being best friends as if it didn't happen.

But...it did happen and despite never having the urge to be with another guy again, I still couldn't let go of the experience. I even told Bella about it. That was a fun night. A couple days after we moved in together, we had enjoyed christening the Dungeon with some chronic and ended up sifting through a few boxes, one that contained a few high school mementos. I stumbled across a picture of Jasper and me, and Bella noticed me staring at it. One thing led to another, and I somehow told her the whole thing. She was surprised, but instead of being weirded out, she admitted that it actually turned her on. She admitted having a little crush on Jasper, and she said the thought of the two of us together made her wet. She wasn't kidding. We ended up christening the Dungeon in another, sexier way that night. And the kitchen, and the living room and the back patio. Twice.

Thinking back to that night, I can't help but get hard. I squeeze Bella's foot, causing her to look back at me. She smiles widely and winks, as if she knows exactly what I'm thinking about. She nods her head slightly towards Jasper, raising her eyebrows in question. I shrug my shoulders because I really have no idea how to go about asking Jasper if he wants to get it on with me and my girl, so I just assume it won't happen. Bella, however, has other plans.

"Hey Jasper," she calls out over the din of the movie. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh?" Jasper asks, sleepily looking over at us.

"My girl asked you a question." I laugh. "Truth or dare."

I smirk at Bella, curious to see where this goes. We both wait as Jasper looks at us suspiciously before he finally decides on an answer.

"Um...truth?"

His uncertainty is endearing, and I can't wait to see what Bella comes up with.

"Okay," she says, tapping her chin as if she's thinking up a question; although I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what she's going to ask. "Have you ever kissed..."

I hold my breath, wondering if she's really going to go there, right off the bat.

"...another guy?"

I exhale, figuring the question is innocuous enough. Jasper looks at her before running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yup," he says with a smirk.

Both Bella are I are looking at him expectantly, but he stops there, not giving us any more.

"So, that means it's my turn?" he asks, a glint of mischief in his eye. "Edward... truth or dare?"

I weigh my options. He's liable to ask me anything if I go for truth, but it's not like I have any secrets from Bella. If I go for dare, he might make me do something stupid, but he might also make me do something fun...

"Dare," I answer after a moment's hesitation.

Jasper rubs his hands together and grins wickedly.

"Edward, I want you to kiss Bella," he says as he leans forward.

It's an innocent enough dare, but I have a feeling there's a bit more to it. I gently remove Bella's feet from my grasp and pull her down onto the plushy carpet alongside me. She giggles as she crawls into my lap, straddling me. We both glance over at Jasper before my hands move up to Bella's face, turning it towards me. Leaning forward, I press my lips to hers, kissing her softly. She responds and opens her mouth, her wet tongue darting out to pry my lips open. My tongue flicks out to meet hers and the kiss deepens, spurred on by Bella fisting her hands in my shirt and pulling me towards her. My head feels light and fuzzy, a combination of the pot, kissing Bella, and knowing Jasper is watching. Wanting to put on a little bit of a show for him, I slowly pull my lips away from Bella's, dragging my teeth against her lower lip in the process, eliciting two moans. One from Bella, who whimpers at the loss of contact; and one from Jasper. I lean forward to give Bella a chaste kiss on the forehead before spinning us around to face Jasper, who's just as flushed as the two of us are.

"Did I fulfill your dare in a satisfactory manner?" I ask him with a smirk.

Jasper nods, gulping loudly before he speaks.

"That...that was, um...really nice."

I grin, unable to help myself, and then remember it's my turn.

"Bella, love...truth or dare?"

Bella mulls it over before asking for a dare.

"I dare you to take a hit from the vape and shotgun it to Jazz," I instruct excitedly.

Bella gives me a huge smile and heads over to the vape to set it up. Jasper, on the other hand, looks a little unsure.

"Are you really okay with that, man?" he asks me, scratching the back of his neck.

"More than okay," I answer with a smirk, causing Jasper to quirk an eyebrow.

"Alright then, bring it on Bella!"

Jasper now looks excited, though I can tell from his bouncing knee that his nerves haven't completely dissipated yet. Bella finally gets the vaporizer heated back up and takes a long, slow pull from it. Then, she crawls over to Jasper, stopping right between his legs. She rests on her knees, but he still needs to bend down slightly to reach her face. Bella steadies herself by placing her hands on his knees then drags them up his thighs and torso before pulling Jasper's face towards her. Her lips hover over his for a second before she plunges her mouth on his, opening up to allow the smoke to travel into him. Jasper parts his lips and inhales, but doesn't move away from Bella just yet. She takes the opportunity to nip at his lip before releasing his face and crawling back to me. Jasper holds the smoke in his lungs for a few moments while I kiss Bella, marveling over the mixture that is the smoke, her taste and something else entirely that can only be Jasper.

Jasper finally exhales, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the couch. I lazily stroke Bella's arms while waiting for Jasper to recover. It doesn't escape my notice that when he shifts to get more comfortable, he's sporting the same hard problem that I am. I nudge Bella, feeling like I'm fifteen again, as I nod in Jasper's direction, pointing out his obviously hard cock. She stifles a giggle, clearly proud of herself. I roll my eyes, then remind her that it's her turn, before I lick the shell of her ear and place a kiss on her cheek.

Sighing, Bella shifts to face me.

"Truth or dare?"

This time, I don't need to think long at all, and I can only imagine what Bella has in mind.

"Dare, please."

At the sound of my voice, Jasper's eyes fly open, and he looks at the two of us with interest.

"I dare you to...kiss Jasper."

A lazy grin spreads across my face, and I look over to gauge Jasper's reaction. For usually being such an open book, he's giving me nothing now, only looking at me with an interested gaze. Before making my way up to the couch, I give Bella one more kiss, then whisper in her ear.

"Thank you."

She smiles back brightly, and I gently place her on the floor before standing up. It's painfully clear that I'm incredibly turned on, but it doesn't seem to bother Jasper in the slightest. I sit down next to Jasper, my thigh touching his. It's a bit awkward for a second, but then I shift so I'm facing him and pull his hand so he turns his body towards mine.

"Only if you're okay with this," I whisper, my hand resting on his thigh.

I give it a quick squeeze and look up to see bright blue eyes, tinged with veiny red. Jasper only nods and covers my hand with his. My stomach drops, and I swear I stop breathing for a second. I've waited years to be able to recreate this, and to have Bella here with me as well only makes it that much sweeter. Using my free hand, I grab hold of Jasper's t-shirt and pull him towards me. My lips capture his, and despite the unfamiliar sensation of his scruffy skin, it still feels like home. His lips don't remain still for long, and soon Jasper's kissing me back. Tentatively at first, it builds up slowly until his hand threads into my hair and his tongue finds its way into my mouth. The kiss grows heated, and I can't help but groan when I feel his hand move off mine and he grasps the top of my thigh, his thumb brushing up against my dick. I keep kissing him while I move his hand over slightly, so it's fully resting on my cock and moan into his mouth when he squeezes me through my jeans.

I feel a pull at my leg, and breathlessly break from Jasper's mouth to see Bella sitting down on the floor, looking up at us, her eyes dark with want. I slide down next to her, pulling Jasper along with me, and kiss Bella while my hand reaches over Jasper, rubbing up and down his chest. Jasper's hand has fallen from me, so I take it, but instead of placing it back on my aching cock, I position it on Bella's chest, squeezing her with Jasper's hand. They both groan, and once I remove my hand, Jasper doesn't need any more encouragement. With one hand he gropes her boob and the other goes back into my hair, scratching lightly. Bella's hand has found my cock, and she's stroking it through my pants, but I need more. Looking around, I know that the basement is probably not the best place to do this. If we don't move upstairs to the bedroom now, I don't think we ever will, so I stand up, pulling them both with me.

"Bedroom," I say, only needing that one word for both of them to comply readily. I thread one hand through Bella's and the other through Jasper's, and we make our way towards the stairs. When we reach the door, we realize we're not all going to fit together, so I release their hands. Turning towards Bella, I wind my arm around her waist, pulling her up against me. I lean forward until our heads our touching and then kiss the shit out of her. When I let her go, she's breathless and panting, staring up at me, her eyes glazed over.

"I fucking love you," I say, not bothering to whisper.

She giggles and places her palm against my cheek, stroking my now raw lip.

"I love you, too."

I give her a quick swat on the ass, and she scrambles up the stairs from the basement. I can hear her go out to the secluded patio and start up the hot tub, and I thank my lucky stars for such an incredible girl. My thanks is only doubled as a streak of skin passes by the top of the stairs, and her clothes come tumbling down. I can hear Bella's beautiful laugh as she calls out for us, teasing us not to take so long. A splash of water and a contented sigh is the last thing I hear before Jasper spins me around towards him. His rough hands, pushing me up against the wall of the basement.

Jasper's face hovers over mine as his nose descends to run a line up my jaw.

"And you're both really okay with this?" he asks when he finally reaches my ear.

His hands dig into my hips while warm breath tickles my ear, and I can't do much more but nod, completely overwhelmed by the sensation. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, Jasper attacks my neck with his mouth, dragging his teeth up and down it, finding the most sensitive spots to suck and nip at. I'm writhing beneath him, my hips bucking up, seeking the friction I so desperately need. Jasper moves the lower half of his body forward, so he's pressing me fully into the wall. I can feel his hard cock slide up against mine, even through our clothes. He slowly and deliberately moves against me, up and down, shifting his hips in the best fucking way possible. But still...I need more. When my hands slide down to start unbuttoning his pants, he stills them, and I feel an immediate surge of disappointment.

When I finally look up, though, I see Jasper smirking at me.

"I think there's a fine young lady upstairs, who might prefer to see us strip down in front of her."

I nod, knowing that Bella would certainly appreciate that sort of show, and after one more kiss, I lead Jasper back upstairs, his hand never leaving mine. Before we walk outside to the patio, I give his hand one more squeeze, almost as if to reassure myself that this isn't a dream.

When we get upstairs, Bella is already in the hot tub , and she's somehow also managed to place a bottle of champagne on the edge as well. She's almost fully submerged and has the jets going at full blast, so the tub is incredibly bubbly, covering her from the neck down. Still, with flushed cheeks and her hair messily piled up on the top of her head, she manages to look exquisite.

"No glasses?" I ask, nodding over at the bottle of champagne.

"Nope," she shakes her head with a grin. "I figured we could be creative. But first...you two are both overly dressed for a hot tub."

I start to pull off my t-shirt, when two strong hands cover mine, stopping them.

"Let me," whispers Jasper, and my hands immediately drop down, as my neck cranes to the side.

He places a few kisses on my now-exposed neck as his hands dip under my shirt, running up my stomach and chest. He peels my shirt off, and his hands go back to my body, teasing me all over. Jasper's nails scratch over my nipples, which are now hard, and I can't help but moan when he nips at my earlobe. My eyelids want to flutter shut, but I look over to Bella when I hear her sigh and notice that her hands are both under the bubbles.

"Starting without us?" Jasper asks with a grin, and I can tell he's noticing the same thing I am.

"Mmm..." is Bella's moaned reply. I know when she's in this space that she can't be bothered with stringing together words.

Jasper chuckles before dropping down to his knees behind me. Both of us are still facing Bella, and I'm certain that she's enjoying the show. Jasper's hands come up from behind to undo the button on my jeans, and soon he's unzipping them slowly. Instead of pulling them down right away, he kneels up straighter, so his head is pressed into my back and his hand dips into my pants and pulls my hard cock from the confines of my boxer briefs. I let out a groan, because his hand wrapped around my cock feels so damn good, and I want more. There's no way to get my pants off with Jasper gripping my dick like this, however, so I painstakingly pull his hand off of me and quickly kick my pants and boxers off, so I'm now completely naked. I take Jasper by the hand and lead him towards the hot tub. Hopping up, I perch myself on the ledge and pull Jasper to stand in between my open legs.

I hear the sloshing of water behind me and feel Bella's warm, wet hands slide around my waist. My hands end up grabbing fistfuls of Jasper's t-shirt as Bella begins stroking me. I'm already painfully hard, and the feel of her wet hands sliding up and down my cock is driving me crazy. I almost end up blowing my load when Jasper leans over and kisses me softly. The two of them work their tortuous magic on me and soon, I'm panting hard into Jasper's mouth while my my hips thrust into Bella's tight grip. I lose it completely when I feel Jasper's firm hand caress and then pull on my balls, and I erupt all over my stomach. I feel Bella press a few kisses into my back as I lean against the edge of the hot tub and regain my composure. Looking over at Jasper I see that his t-shirt is all wet, and when I suggest he removes it, he readily complies.

Soon, he's finally naked, and it's a fuckhot sight. His lean body is carved in all the right places, and the sparse sprinkling of blond hair leads a happy trail from his belly button down to his rock hard cock that's bouncing against his stomach with each step he takes. Finally, he slides into the water, sighing as his body adjusts to the hot temperature. After wiping myself off with a nearby towel, I slide in as well, so we're both flanking Bella. I reach for the champagne and pop the cork, and laugh as a cascade of fruity scented bubbles spills into the tub.

I take a long swig before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Both Bella and Jasper are gaping at me, shaking their heads as they laugh.

"What?" I ask with a snort. "I was thirsty. I just had quite the work out."

Bella reaches out for the bottle, but I shake my head no, not ready to give it up yet. I take another sip and then slide over so I'm right next to her. Instead of giving her the bottle, I bring it up to her lips myself and tilt it up, giving her a small taste of the sweet, bubbly wine. With a free hand, I find Jasper and pull him closer, so we're all touching. The feel of wet, slick skin on skin is heavenly, and I want to feel more. I scoot Bella up onto a higher seat, so everything above her belly button is out of the water. Putting the bottle down for a second, I run my hands across her shoulders and down her chest, wiping away any foamy bubbles. Bella sighs under my touch and juts her chest out more, her taut, pink nipples aching for more contact.

I look over at Jasper and grin, hoping he catches on to what I'd like to do. I go back for the champagne and ask both of them if they'd like some. Bella nods slowly and Jasper readily agrees. I take the bottle and tip it at Bella's lips, allowing her to catch some in her mouth before I pour some out over her body. The clear, cool liquid slides down her neck and over her tits, coating them in champagne. Jasper definitely understands now, and joins me in licking her clean .

My mouth starts at her lips, sucking them free of any taste of champagne while Jasper licks and nips at her collarbone. We both make our way downward, slowly licking and sucking as we go. Bella's moans and cries spur us on, and soon we each have a nipple in our mouths. My tongue flicks out and circles her nipple, slowly at first. But as Bella's hand threads through my hair, tugging slightly, I suck harder, biting down in the way I know she likes. Jasper's body brushes up against me and with a free hand I trail soft touches over him until I reach his cock, straining against my girl's thigh. I stroke him against her leg, touching them both, and I grin in response to their shouts of "fuck!" and "more!"

Bella shifts up, surprising Jasper and me, and she slides out from under our grasps. Jasper sits back down under and Bella seems to have gotten what she wants. She slides up to him and whispers something in his ear. Jasper's eyes fly up to mine as he readily nods. Then, he hoists himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the hot tub with his legs dangling in. Water cascades off of him, and I want to lick it off, so I do. The taste of chlorine hardly masks the unique scent of Jasper, and I lap it all up. I scrape my teeth up his nipple as my hand finds his cock, hard and waiting for me. I stroke him a few times and watch his body ripple under my touch. I can't help but plunge my mouth around him, taking in his hard length as far down my throat as I can. I can feel him throbbing in my mouth, and I do my best to make it last as long as possible. I pull off and lick him from base to tip. As I reach the head of his cock, another set of lips join me and I give Bella an opened mouth kiss around Jasper's dick.

Jasper groans, so it seems like he's enjoying himself as well. I pull back even further and watch as Bella sucks Jasper off, her lips pursed as she bobs up and down his shaft expertly. I know she gives incredible head, so I'm sure Jasper is loving it and the look on his face is all the proof I need. His teeth are pulling at his lower lip as his eyes darken. I start to stroke myself as I watch them. Jasper gives me a look, nodding towards Bella. I grin, having an idea of what he's thinking and being all for it.

I stand behind my girl as I watch her head move up and down Jasper's cock. I slide my fingers into her from behind, and groan when I feel her already soaking wet. I stroke myself a few more times before positioning myself at her entrance. With one hand on her back to steady myself, I push into her, loving the way she shifts her hips back to meet me. Soon, I'm balls deep in Bella and begin to thrust in and out of her, doing my best to time it with the movement of her head. Soon, it's clear that Jasper is close, and I back off from pounding Bella so she can finish him off. It doesn't take much more, and I watch with awe as Jasper throws his head back, erupting down Bella's throat, and she swallows every last bit.

When she pulls off him, he leans in for a kiss and watching them together, I start to slam back into her, feeling her heat all around me. Jasper's hands move down to play with her tits, and Bella begins writhing all over, bucking back up against me, sending me even deeper and moaning loudly. I know she's close and I snake a hand down to stroke her clit, grinding my thumb into it as she calls out, her orgasm overtaking her. I follow soon after, unable to to stop myself when I feel her clamp down around me.

All three of us sink down into a seat, exhausted, but satisfied. Jasper grabs the champagne and takes a long swig before passing it to the two of us. We share the bottle until it's gone, which doesn't take long. Looking around at the two beautiful, flushed faces next to me, I grab each of their hands and close my eyes, enjoying this moment and decide that this is the best mini reunion ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so y'all know...I had intended to stop right after Bella runs upstairs from the basement, but both my h00rific beta and prereaders were all "YOU BIG EFFING COCKBLOCKER!" so...you have them to thank for the saucy lemons.

Also - to read more of the b-day fics that were written for **theladyingrey** (fair warning, most are delicious slash ones!) - head on over to: **http:/tlg42bday2010(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/**

As for The Hood...expect an update sometime next week! :)**  
**


	6. Sparkles & Shiz

**A/N:** Instead of a Hood update this week, I'm bringing you some special Director's Cut in the form of not 1 but 2 outtakes! This 1st one is an AU outtake(meaning, it doesn't actually happen in the fic)...many of you were curious about what would have happened if Edward, Bella and the dads had stayed at Lucky Cheng's. I have to admit, I was curious as well...

Big hugs and spanks to my beta Char for making this pretty and to the WonderTwin H00rs, aka my prereaders Gin & Caren. love you all! xo

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just enjoy getting them high. _

* * *

"And what's your name, handsome?"

I gulp, staring into the face of the most hideous woman I have ever seen. Or the prettiest man. I'm not one hundred percent certain. I am sure, however, that there isn't enough pot in all of Washington state to get me stoned enough to forget this moment. I mean, it's not everyday that you have a drag queen standing in front of you, purring into your ear. When she takes a step back and arches her eyebrow, I realize she's waiting for an answer.

"E-Edward," I spit out, and curse myself for stuttering. I can hear a few snickers from the crowd around us, as if they would be perfectly composed with a hot mess of feathers, sparkles and sequins staring them in the face.

"Well, hello there, Edward. Want to come..." she pauses for a second, earning some laughs from the crowd. "...on stage with me?"

I shake my head vigorously, but apparently Miss Tobell Von Cartier doesn't understand the international sign for "Fuck no!" because she grabs my arm with her meaty hand and pulls me on stage against my will. Clearly, Miss Von Cartier has been working out. She lets me go as soon as we're on the small black stage, and I rub my upper arm as I do my best to glare at her. However, the stage lights are so bright that I'm mostly blinded and need to shield my eyes so I can look back into the audience.

I'm hoping to catch Bella's eye or even my dad's. If I could get either of their attention, maybe they could save me from this fuckery. Instead, I see Bella standing up at her seat, clapping along to a new song that starts blaring out of the speakers. She has a huge smile on her face, and I know there's no way she's coming to my aid anytime soon. I scan the table and zero in on my dad. He looks like a huge dork tapping his foot and shaking his head to the beat of the music. No help there either. As a last resort, I glance at Charlie. The Chief has a sick look of satisfaction on his face, and when we lock eyes for a second he actually smirks.  
_  
Fuck._

I'm all on my own.

Busta Rhymes starts rapping, and I groan, knowing what song this is. It's the worst, lamest - and really the stupidest - song I've ever heard. It's also perfect for this situation. Miss Von Cartier is walking around me slowly, one hand staying on my body at all times. Thankfully, she just rests it on my shoulder or back, skimming my collarbone as she struts in front of me. Then, out of nowhere, she pushes me down. Instead of falling onto the floor, I stumble and land in a metal folding chair, stunned. I look up and see Miss Von Cartier's wicked grin spread across her face.

I close my eyes, hoping that if I don't see anything happen, it doesn't count. Unfortunately, Miss Von Cartier catches on quickly.

"Tut, tut, tut, Edward. I think the lovely people in the audience want to see those beautiful green eyes of yours," she coos. The traitorous audience shouts in agreement.

I huff and keep them open, trying to look anywhere but at her. This gets rather difficult when she hitches up her skirt and straddles my legs. She's at least facing the crowd, and not me, but that fact doesn't matter when she begins to shimmy and shake while belting out along with the song playing over the speakers.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

While I'm not sure how it's possible, The rather curvy Miss Von Cartier bends down and touches the floor, allowing her ass to wave hello to me. No. Thank. You.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"  
_  
No. No I do not. _

I place my hands on her hips in an effort to push her off, but she somehow sees that as me encouraging her to keep going. She backs her ass up into my hands and straightens herself up. Her hand comes around to grab my hair, and I can feel her acrylic nails scratch my scalp. Then, she starts to bounce. It's like she's riding me reverse cowgirl, except we're both fully clothed, and oh yeah...she has a dick. This position is one I have always wanted to try, but after tonight, I'm afraid I'll have to cross it off the list. Hopefully Bella won't be too sad.

Miss Von Cartier is clearly enjoying herself though and continues to ride me, bouncing up and down like she's queen of the fucking rodeo. She pulls off the feather boa she's been wearing and whips it around her head like it's a lasso. A few stray feathers fall off and land in my mouth. I sputter, attempting to spit them out. My movement catches Miss Von Cartier's attention, and she finally gets off of me. I make to stand up and hopefully escape, but that's not in the cards, as she pushes me back into the chair. The audience loves this, and half of them are up on their feet cheering. Whether they're cheering for me or against me is unclear, but I do hear a few calls of "Pretty boy!" coming from the crowd in front of me, and I'd like to believe it's for me.

I strain my ears to hear more and soon chants of "Edward! Edward!" are coming from the audience. I roll my eyes, but at the same time it is kind of cool to hear that. I figure these people came for a show, and while the last thing I'd want to be doing is getting an impromptu lap dance from a drag queen, I might as well make the best of the moment. However, Bella is going to owe me big for this.

I lift my hands up, giving Miss Von Cartier the come hither gesture, sending the crowd into a tizzy. They're fucking eating this shit up. I sneak a quick glance over to my table and watch as Bella's jaw drops and both my dad and Chief Swan's eyes grow impossibly large. Chuckling, I wink at them and then turn my attention back to the drag queen in front of me. She realizes I'm now playing along and works with it. Taking her boa, she tosses it at me and laces it behind my head. Then, she straddles my legs, using the boa to bend backward slightly so her fake tits are right up in my face and her head is tossed backward. I make a show of bending my face to pretend motorboat her tits, and end up with a face full of glitter for my slick move. That shit tastes nasty, so I wipe at my lips with my hand and now I'm all covered in sparkles.

Th audience is beside themselves, jumping up on their feet and shouting all sorts of things. The busty drag queen in front of me finally stands up but leaves the boa around my neck. She struts around me, making a few lewd gestures and even gets down on her knees in front of me. At this, Bella stands up, a fire brewing in her eyes, but her dad tugs her back down, stifling a chuckle.

Finally the song ends, and I'm allowed to stand up. Before I'm able to leave the stage, however, Miss Tobell Van Cartier plants a wet smack of a kiss right on my cheek, and I swear I feel her pinch my ass. I turn around to glare at her, but I can't help but laugh as she bats her fake eyelashes dramatically. She leads me off stage, and soon I'm dashing towards our table. I slump into my seat, not really wanting to face anybody at the moment. Unfortunately, I don't have a choice.

"Edward!" Charlie says with gusto. "I think you may have a career in entertainment."

Laughter rings out as my dad joins him in mocking me.

"Seriously, son. It looked like you had some experience in the performing arts."

I glare at the two of them, my middle finger itching to make an appearance. Thankfully, Bella chooses this moment to sit down next to me.

"I was _this_ close to ripping her cheap ass wig off and shoving it down her throat," she growls. "Nobody gets that close to my boyfriend's junk but me."

This possessive streak is pretty hot, and I lean in to tell her. But before I do, she keeps talking.

"Although, you do look kind of hot, all sparkly and shit."

She giggles, and I pull her towards me, so she's sitting right on my lap. I nuzzle my face against her neck.

"There," I say as I watch her skin glisten in the light of the disco balls. "Now we match!"

Bella rolls her eyes but stays firmly planted on my lap. Her hand comes up to my cheeks, and her fingers stroke my stubble roughly.

"You have some lipstick here," she snickers. "It's deep cherry red. Not my color."

I swipe at my cheek, hoping I got all of it off and grimace when I look down to see my lipstick stained hand. Bella is still on my lap and the last thing I want to do is contemplate the make up habits of a drag queen. With our dads distracted by the show that is still going on, I decide to torture Bella, just a bit. I lean in close, as if I'm going to whisper in her ear, but instead I nibble on it, causing her to shriek. Both my dad and the Chief look at us, but thankfully our waitress makes an appearance, allowing for any potential awkwardness to be forgotten.

Our waitress steps up to our table, toting a tray with four large glasses on it, filled with a bright blue liquid. She places one in front of each of us, along with a handful of fortune cookies.

"From Miss Von Cartier," she says with a smile before sashaying away.

Bella hops off my lap and divvies up the fortune cookies. I grab the large glass in front of me and take a swig. The drink burns as it slides down my throat, and I'm pretty certain I taste some rum. I nudge Bella, so she can get a few sips in before our dads catch on to what's in front of us. I have over half of the drink put away before Charlie finally lifts his glass up and takes a sniff.

"Put that down!" he barks at Bella, and she's so surprised she drops it right away, staining the table cloth with her bright blue cocktail.

"What's the matter Charlie?" my dad asks, and Charlie has him taste the drink.

"Oh..." My dad nods knowingly then looks over at me and my nearly empty glass. "Edward. Were you aware that these drinks were alcoholic?"

Instead of verbally answering him, I shrug and do my best to look sheepish. Thankfully they don't give me too much shit about having pretty much downed it all. I figure I deserve it for putting up with the likes of one Miss Tobell Von Cartier.

* * *

**A/N:** Hee hee...I almost wish I had made this part of the actual fic...

Another very special outtake will post tomorrow morning!

Also, If you get a chance and are into slash, pop on over to http:/www(DOT)fanfictio(DOT)net/u/2424392/intheclosetcontest to check out the m/m entries for the In The Closet Contest and vote for your top 3! One of the fics might possibly be mine!


	7. About A Boy

**A/N:** This is Marcus' POV of what happened while Edward and Bella were um...getting is not AU - it actually took place w/in the canon of The Hood.

Smooshy hugs and thanks to my beta, Char & bewbgrops to the WonderTwin h00rs, aka my prereaders Caren & Gin. I think we all need a cuddlefest after this one.

A special shout out to KikiKinz who has been Team Marcus from the start. I can only hope she still is after this, b/c he'll need the love!

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just enjoy getting them high._

* * *

I'm standing outside room three forty-one, my hand poised to knock, but I just can't bring myself to do. Not yet, at least. My forehead hurts from a tension headache and the thought of what fucking Cullen and his girlfriend are probably doing right now in our room.  
_  
Damn it!  
_  
Without even thinking, my fist pounds down on the wall in frustration, and for a brief second I fear the door is going to open. I hold my breath, but thankfully it remains closed. I decide I need a little help before heading in there. I make my way to the stairwell, glad that it's empty. I don't hear anyone, so I break out the joint in my pocket and spark up. Leaning my head against the brick wall, I inhale deeply, closing my eyes as the smoke fills my lungs. After another two hits, my headache is completely gone, and I even find myself enjoying a good buzz. Maybe this night won't be all that bad.

I walk back to the door and knock quietly, not wanting to catch any of the chaperones' attention. Thankfully, it doesn't take long before the door opens, and I'm ushered quickly in.

"Hey," says the quiet girl in front of me. "I'm Dee..."

She's wearing a tight t-shirt that shows off her toned abs, some jeans and way too much make up. When I look around and realize there's no place to really sit besides her bed, I start to back up towards the door, my anger seeping back in quickly.  
_  
Fucking Edward._

I was beyond ready to have a quiet night in, maybe sneak a joint in the bathroom and just relax in our room. So, why the hell did I even agree to this? Oh, right.

Because Edward asked me.

His fucking kryptonite green eyes pleading with me to make myself scarce so he could have some time with Bella. I'd be a super shitty Superman.

The fact that he tossed me a couple joints to sweeten the deal didn't hurt either.

"Um, hi. Marcus," I reply by way of greeting. She waves shyly, and then we both stand there for a few seconds, neither of us saying a word.

"So, uh..."

"Well, I..."

We both begin speaking at the same time and then stop, making the awkward silence between us grow even louder. I shove my hands into my pockets and walk into the room, noticing that the TV is on.

"_Flipping Out_?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah..." Dee says kind of nervously. "But, um, don't tell Bella or anything. She was watching the _DaVinci Code_ before, but it was kind of boring. I needed my Jeff fix, so I changed it as soon as she left the room."

I actually laugh and walk further into the room, perching myself at the end of the bed.

"I'm actually more of a Zoila fan myself," I admit, and I have no fucking clue why I'm even sharing this potentially damaging secret with this girl.

She giggles and walks over to sit next to me on the bed. Thankfully, she gives me some space, so it's not entirely weird. We both scoot up a bit, so we're sitting cross legged, and quietly watch the show. We each point out something here or there, but Dee doesn't seem to need to talk, which is just perfect with me. My eyelids start to get a little heavy, probably from the pot I smoked, and I ask her if she minds if I rest up against the headboard. She seems cool with it, and as I reposition myself, she walks over to her bag and grabs something.

"Cool Ranch Doritos?" I ask, pretty fucking stoked.

"Mhm..." She grins. "Don't leave home without them. I always bring them on away games. Coach hates the smell, so I need to be sneaky about it. But they're really awesome."

She rips open the bag and holds it out to me, and I waste no time in grabbing a huge handful. We watch another episode, and then I use a long commercial break in between shows to use the bathroom.

"Hey..." I say, placing my hand on Dee's arm, to get her attention. She looks at me with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you think it's cool if I toke up in here? I can open a window or..."

"You can use the bathroom," Dee suggests with a shrug. "I have some body spray you can just spritz after."

I smile widely, loving how cool this girl is. I invite her to join me, but she refuses, claiming she needs all her lung strength for being on top of her game. But, she doesn't mind me smoking up, so I quickly head into the bathroom and light up, enjoying the mental haze the herb quickly gives me. I turn the fan on and try to blow my smoke into the exhaust, and I don't think it smells too bad in there. But what the hell do I know? I'm fucking stoned.

I stroll back into the room and flop down onto the comfy bed, sighing as my body molds to the cushy mattress. Dee is still snacking on the Doritos, and I help myself to another huge handful. She also has a large thing of soda, so we split that, making for the perfect munchie snack.

We return our attention to the television just in time to see that the show is over. Thankfully though, a new show starts, and it's one of my guilty pleasures. I'm almost hoping Dee doesn't watch it, so we can change the channel, because otherwise, I'm not sure I can keep quiet about it.

"Yes!" she says, and I cringe. "I really love this show. Rachel Zoe is such a freaking crackpot!"

"She's a fucking talented crackpot!" I blurt out before I'm able to stop myself.

_Shit._

Dee's eyebrow almost disappears into her hairline as she looks at me studiously.

"What?" I bark, my tone almost bordering on menacing.

"Nothing," she huffs and turns away, and I immediately feel awful. She didn't do anything. I'm just way too baked to censor myself, and she's dangerously close to finding out something nobody knows. I just have issues, and I really don't need anybody getting involved in them. I am so close to graduating, and then I can move away someplace far, far away and start fresh.

"Look, it's not you, it's..." I'm not even sure what I'm trying to say, but I feel bad that I made Dee upset. I hear a sniffle and look up to see Dee swiping at her eyes, her face all red.

"Don't you use that line on me, Marcus. I know we just really met, but you really don't know anything about me. So, don't go feeding me bullshit lines."

It's the first time I've heard her swear, and she's kind of cute, all flustered and red faced. If I didn't think she'd slap me, I might have snickered. Instead, I just hang my head, thoroughly ashamed. This is the first girl that hasn't acted like a stuck up bitch or brainless idiot to me in a long time. Sure, Bella's okay, but she's with Edward, and I don't even want to get into why that pisses me off.

Why can't I just find a girl that doesn't freak me out or annoy the shit out of me? Everything would so much easier then. I wouldn't have this constant near-panic hovering over me all the time. Worrying what would happen if my father somehow found my G-chat logs or my mother stumbled across my user history.

_Fuck.  
_  
The combination of the herb and the stress and my damn overactive mind causes my eyes to water and burn with unshed tears. I scrunch my face up in an effort to hold them back and then bury my head in my arms, hoping that Dee doesn't notice.  
_  
Fat fucking chance. _

"Marcus?" she ventures, and her voice holds none of the sharpness of her previous tirade.

I'm certain that the tears will spill over the moment I open my mouth to speak, so I remain silent and just shrug my shoulders.

"You...you can talk to me. I won't tell anybody anything, and I'm a pretty good listener. In fact, my older sister says I'm like a vault," she babbles on, and I can't help but smile. She really is sweet. I feel her small, warm hand rub circles into my back, and I freeze, my body tensing up immediately.

"It's not..." I start, and realize that I sound like an ass. "Fuck. I just...I can't do this."

"Do what?" she asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"I...I'm not sure what Bella told you, but...I'm not interested in you...you know. Like that."

I cringe as I say it, because there's no way I can feed her that shit without sounding like a douche. I strain my ears, but I don't hear her sobbing and her hand is still rubbing my back.

"Yeah..." she replies, and her voice sounds sadly resigned. "I kind of figured."

I turn to look at her, surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...when you started commenting on the different brands of jeans Trace was wearing I had some sort of idea...but when I caught you almost drooling over his ass in those jeans? Yeah, I figured my chances were slim to none," she says with a laugh, but her eyes betray her sadness.

"Shit!"

"Oh!" Dee backpedals quickly. "I mean, I had no idea, and I just assumed, and oh fuck. I'm wrong. I'm sorry. I just thought...and then..."

"No," I say, putting her out of her verbal vomit misery. "You're not wrong."

I close my eyes, feeling the hot tears roll down my face. That's been the closest I've ever come to admitting it out loud. I swipe at my face with my shirt and look over at Dee, fearful for what I might see. She's fiddling with her hands in her lap, looking unsure of herself.

"I...I'm sorry, Dee," I apologize, and I'm not sure for what.

"Oh my gosh, please! Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I...I had no idea."

"Nobody does," I mumble and rub my hands over my face.

"Really?" she asks, shocked.

"Yeah, so I'd really, really appreciate it if..." I trail off, wondering how to ask her to keep my secret without sounding desperate.

"Sure, yeah. Okay. No worries. I won't say anything," she assures me, and I can feel myself let out a breath. "But...can I ask you one thing?"

I shrug, not sure if I'll answer, but not wanting to say no.

"Why are you in the closet? I mean, it's your choice or whatever, but it's not like we live in some stupid ass town where kids would be all freaked out. There are already a few kids who are out and nobody gives them shit."

I listen and nod, because she's right. The high school we're at has a pretty active GSA club, and I always find myself envious of the other kids who can be out and proud with the support of their friends and...family.

"Fuck!" I cry out, my nose stinging as it runs. I cover my face with my hands, and when Dee starts rubbing my back again, I lose it, tears falling freely and a horrible gasping cough coming from my lungs.

My shoulders starts to shake, and soon my entire body is vibrating, letting out years of anxiety, stress and fear. Dee doesn't say anything. She doesn't lie to me and tell me it will be all right or that everything is okay when it's clearly not. She just keeps on rubbing my back while I cry like the pussy I am. When I finally finish...unable to cry any more, I take a few deep breaths before talking again.

"I...I can't come out. I want to, don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm not ashamed of who I am. That I'm...gay."

Saying those words aloud for the first time to somebody else makes this all real. And it's absolutely fucking terrifying. I look over at Dee, and she offers me a box of tissues and a sympathetic smile. She doesn't say anything, but something about her compels me to continue.

"I was an army brat, did you know?" I ask her, and she shakes her head. "Yeah, I was. Traveled all over the place with my folks, just us three. My dad was a General, and every couple of years we'd find ourselves at a new base, making new friends. I never really had many close friends, because I knew we'd be leaving them at some point. Eventually, my dad retired, and we settled in Washington. Unfortunately, my dad never really left the military life behind him."

I close my eyes, remembering all the times my father would complain about the "god damn fags" trying to "get theirs" with trying to repeal the Don't Ask, Don't Tell law. He would make it super clear that he had no place for "fucking sissy boys" in the army, or in his life. When my mother's cousin came out as a lesbian, my father insisted she cut off all contact with her. I was shocked when my mother readily agreed, saying that it was against God's plan for her cousin to be "like that."

I give Dee the condensed version of all of this.

"I'm scared, Dee. I know that if my father even had a inkling about me that there is no way they'd pay for college. No way. And that's my one ticket out of here, away from them. I need to go somewhere, study hard, and get myself in a place where I can support myself without them. So...if I have to live a lie for another four years, I can do it. It will be worth it in the long run."

"You're absolutely sure your parents would kick you out?" she asks, clearly shocked that anybody's parents would act so callously.

"Positive. There's no way the General and his perfect wife would allow a faggot in their home," I spit out. "Which is ridiculous, since he turns his back on my mother getting high on supposedly prescribed uppers and fucking the latest pool boy. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he has some whore on the side too."

Dee's eyes grow wide, and I shake my head, feeling bad that I'm throwing this all out at her.

"Sorry," I whisper, shaking my head. I feel kind of shitty that all I've had to offer her are apologies today.

"Stop it," she says and moves closer to me. Dee lays her head on my shoulder, and instead of being instantly repulsed, it's kind of nice.

We sit there a while in silence, but this time it's not awkward or tense. She grabs my hand and threads her fingers through it and it feels right.

"I can be your girlfriend if you want," she says, and I wonder how high I am, because I'm pretty sure I just told her I'm gay, and she seems smart enough.

"Dee...I told you, I'm..."

"No, I know," she says with a giggle. "I meant like your fake girlfriend. Your beard! To help throw your parents off your track."

"You...you'd do that for me?" I ask, completely taken aback.

"Why not?" She shrugs. "It's not like I really like anyone else at the moment. I mean, the one guy I sort of had a thing for turned out to be gay, so..."

I laugh, but wrap my arm around her and give her a hug.

"If I didn't have the biggest urge to suck cock, I would so try and be your real boyfriend," I tell her, earning a big laugh in return. "If you want, I can take you to prom. We could do it up right and everything...well, everything except for the requisite prom night sex..."

"That would be lovely," she says, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "You could even help me pick out my dress!"

I roll my eyes, because even I'm not that gay. She catches me and gives my side a pinch before trying to change my mind.

"I'll tell everyone you've got a huge dick..."

"Deal."


	8. Prom or whatever

**A/N: **While I love that The Hood is all BPOV, sometimes I find myself thinking of certain chaps in EPOV and can't shake them. Prom was one of them. There's a bit of crossover but a bunch of new stuff as well. Next week we'll be back to a new chap of The Hood, but for today, enjoy this hit of Stonerward.

Big thanks to Char for beta-ing this chap despite my horrible relationship with the comma. The girl deserves a medal for putting up with me. srsly. Huge bewbgropes and thanks to the Wonderh00r Twins - my prereaders, Gin & Caren. They make me laugh and I heart them.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own these characters. I just enjoy getting them high.

* * *

"Shit. Do you have any Visine?" I ask as I roll the joint back and forth between my fingers, settling the shake inside it.

Jasper gives me a questioning look.

"You know Bella and Alice will shit a brick if we show up to the prom photo thing with bloodshot eyes," I tell him.

Understanding dawns on Jasper's face as he scrounges around until he finally finds a small bottle of Visine underneath a pile of dirty clothes.

"Smart thinking," he says while eyeing the joint. "Now hurry the fuck up, dude."

When it's finally rolled to my liking, I lift it up and lick the thin, onion skin-like texture of the rolling paper. I hold it out to Jasper.

"Thank you for your patience," I snark while he snaps the joint out of my fingers.

He places it between his lips, and now it's my turn wait while Jasper takes his sweet time before finally lighting up. I arch an eyebrow as I watch him flail about, smoke caught in his chest, as he looks for something. Jasper snorts, smoke escaping through his nostrils, just as he reaches out for a toilet paper roll. He elbows me out of the way and speeds over to the open window, blowing the smoke out the tube, coughing up a lung along the way.

"What the fuck, bro?"

Jasper holds up a hand, motioning for me to wait until he can catch his breath again. He wipes at his eyes and finally composes himself.

"Shit that was harsh. I totally just remembered I have to be more stealth. I had to endure some bullshit lecture the other day from the parental units about 'preserving my temple' or some crap," he explains, but I'm not sure I follow. "Basically, we just have to remember to use the toilet paper roll with the fabric softener sheet attached to it, so I don't get caught again."

"Gotcha. That sucks," I say, meaning it.

I take the joint from him and inhale, letting the smoke fill me up and mellow me out. It's not that I'm anxious or stressed or anything, really. But I know that prom is a real big deal and shit for girls, and I don't want to mess that up for Bella. I know she says that prom isn't that important to her and she's just going because all her friends are, but I know her, and I bet she has her heart set on a kick ass night. So, I don't want to screw it up somehow.

Smoking probably isn't the _best_ thing to do, in that case, but I really just need to chill, and it's the only thing I know will do the trick. Besides maybe a stellar blowjob. But I'm betting Bella won't be up to messing up her make up right away. I'm so wrapped up in thoughts of Bella sucking my cock that I totally forget to use the toilet paper thingy that Jasper rigged up. He looks like he's about to flip his lid until I offer him the joint back, and he takes another hit.

"What the fuck ever. We're almost graduates, and it's prom nights. Fuck my temple, bitches!" he shouts, to nobody in particular.

I can't help laughing. Soon Jasper joins in, and we're like a bunch of fucking hyenas snarfing around. By the time we finish the joint, we're both totally baked, but it's only eleven in the morning, so we have some time until we need to get ready. We pass it as we play each other in some old school Mario, eating crap and trying to decide which Bond girl is our favorite. Jasper goes for Jinx because he has a permanent hard on for Halle Berry, and I choose Pussy Galore, because...I mean, come on, her name is Pussy!

After I whoop Jasper's ass in _Super Mario Brothers 3_ for the second time, we realize we better get our asses in gear or we're going to be late. I still have to make my way to Aro's house before going home to change. I grab the bottle of Visine Jasper found and squirt a few drops into each eye. That shit stings, but when I look in the mirror my eyes are mostly clear, so it's worth it.

When I get to Aro's place, he's already in the backyard getting shit set up, so I grab the tent from my trunk and meet him in the back. There's a meadow behind the Hood where we'll sometimes chill when it's hot out during the summer, and it's the perfect place to camp out when it's not too cold out. Aro's already set up his tent and one other one, probably for Jasper.

"Hey, man," I call out to him.

"Hey, bro," Aro responds. "You can put your shit over there."

He points to a spot in the corner, away from the Hood. It will be nice and secluded for whatever Bella and I end up doing. I'm totally thinking we're going to do it, and it's prom night, so I shouldn't be too off base...

I start setting up my tent, and after about a half an hour, the whole thing is set up. I run back to my car to grab a few more supplies. I don't want to take any chances if I plan on getting some tonight. I break out the electric air pump and blow up the sweet air mattress I found in the basement. It takes a while to fully blow up, and in the mean time, I go get the pillows and blankets from the car. Once the mattress is all blown up, I toss some sheets on it and then make up the bed so it's totally cozy and warm. I throw a few water bottles, a handful of condoms and a pack of tissues into the little mesh pocket on the side of the tent. I'm pretty sure I've thought of everything.

Once I'm certain that the tent is all perfect, I zip it up tight so no bugs or squirrels or shit get inside. When I get out, I notice that Aro is standing up on some ladder, wrapping something around a tree.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I thought it would be cool to string these lights up around the space. That way we'll have some light later on at night, and it will look cool, all sparkly and shit. The girls should eat it up!"

"Smart thinking, man. Need any help?" I offer.

"Sure."

So, for the next twenty minutes, I find myself stringing up lights all around the meadow. Right as we finish, Aro's cell rings and it's Sully.

"Shit!" he exclaims. "I still have to shower and get dressed. We need to be at Marcus' place in an hour."

"Fuck!" I don't even bother waving goodbye as I hightail it out of there, speeding off to my house.

I shout out a quick "hi" to my folks before running upstairs at doublespeed and jump into the shower, not even letting it warm up first.

"Damnit!" I cry out as the icy cold water hits my back. My balls crawl up into my body and only bother peeking back out once the water's returned to a normal temperature. I soap up quickly before washing my hair. I'm about to get out, knowing how pressed for time I am, but I figure a quick jerk off isn't going to kill anyone I don't want to feel like I'm gonna bust a nut all night.

It doesn't take much for me to get hard. I just remember the last time Bella and I were together. She was riding me all wild like, her tits flying in my face. She makes all these awesome noises when she's getting close to the edge, all these breathy moans and squeaky sighs. It's hot and cute all at once. My hand grabs the bar of soap and gets a good slick coating before I bring it down to my dick.

My eyes close as the warm water beats down on my back. I stroke myself up and down, picturing Bella riding me. It doesn't take long and soon I'm breathing all heavy like, watching my jizz swirl down the drain. I'm careful not to step in that sticky shit and wash myself off with the soap once more just to make sure I'm all clean.

I towel off and then stare at my hair. I should at least attempt to make it somewhat okay-looking. I find some crap under the sink and toss it in my hair. It looks a bit better, I guess. I'm mostly dressed when my mom knocks on the door and asks to come in. She doesn't say anything at first, just stares at me and wipes her eyes. I don't think I look that bad in this damn monkey suit, so I ask her what's wrong. She waves her hand in front of her face and promises me that she's fine.

"So, Edward. Are you all set? Do you have everything?"

I slide my jacket on and pat the pockets which already have my keys, wallet and the prom tickets. I wrack my brain, trying to think if I need anything else, but I'm pretty sure everything's all set.

_Oh shit!_

"Flowers!" I shout, startling my mom.

"What's that dear?" she asks.

"I fuc- I mean, I forgot the flower thing for Bella. You know? The one she has to wear like a bracelet?"

"Oh, you mean the corsage?" she asks calmly, and I have no clue why she's not freaking out along with me. We are now going to be so late because we'll have to stop at the damn florist...if they have anything left.

"It's downstairs in the refrigerator, dear. You can relax," she says with a small smile.

"You got it for me?" I ask, needing to confirm this. There's no way I'm going to ruin Bella's prom by forgetting a flower.

"Of course, Edwa-"

I don't even let her finish and rush over, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, mom," I mutter into her shoulder.

"You're very welcome, dear. Now, we should get going. You don't want to be late!"

I thank my mom again, and she smiles, looking at me all sweetly before sighing and heading downstairs. I hear her telling my father to get the camera because we have to go. Before I finish getting ready, I grab some sweats and shit and shove them into a backpack for later at Aro's house. Then, I pull open my sock drawer and push all the folded up socks aside to find a small baggy stuffed in the back. Score! I've been holding on to this sweet stuff for a while now, just waiting for the right occasion. What better time than prom?

I hear somebody coming up the stairs, so I zip up my bag quickly. I toss on a pair of socks and shove my feet into the shiny black shoes I wore to my cousin's wedding last year.

They totally suck.

My feet feel pinched and look idiotic, all shiny and pointy toed. It's not like anybody is going to be looking at my feet anyway, so I ditch the shoes and socks and toss on my well worn pair of Birks. They're not totally falling apart yet, and they're ridiculously comfy. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and they don't actually look half bad.

"Not a chance."

My dad is standing in the doorway to my room, arms crossed over his chest and is shaking his head.

"I repeat, Edward. Not a chance."

"What?" I ask, not understanding him.

"Do you really think you're going to the prom like that? Put some shoes on, mister."

"I did!" I say, flabbergasted, and point to my feet.

"Some real shoes. What's wrong with those nice black shoes you wore to Bree's wedding last year? You looked like such a gentleman in them."

"Uh, yeah. Except they hurt like hell," I grumble.

"You're really going to wear leather sandals to your prom?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Your funeral, son. Your funeral."

I roll my eyes at him but don't miss the way he snorts before throwing his arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze. We march down the stairs to meet my mom.

"So, we'll take your car, Edward, and then Jasper's folks will give us a ride back. In fact, I think we may go out to dinner first," my mom says, thinking out loud. "In fact, maybe we'll invite Chief Swan to come along..."

I shake my head, but nothing I say will stop an idea once my mother latches on to it, so I just let her roll with it. As I'm walking to the garage, I hear my mom call my name and turn around to see her holding a box with Bella's corsage in it.

_Shit!  
_  
I can't believe I almost forgot it...again.

"Thanks, mom."

She goes to ruffle my hair, but I duck and swerve, reminding her not to mess with the goods. We finally end up at Marcus' and thanks to Carlisle's slow-ass driving, we're the last ones to arrive. I spot Bella right away, and she is gorgeous. I mean, she looks like Bella, but like a Hollywood version or some shit. Her hair is all twisted up, she's wearing make up and her boobs look a-fucking-mazing in her dress. They're all pushed up, giving her maximum cleavage. It's insanely hot. I ignore the snotty comments from the peanut gallery about my shoes and let Bella know how beautiful she looks.

Then, it's like a crazy whirlwind of exchanging flowers, snapping pictures and lots of hugs and kisses with friends and family before we can head out. I really wish I had smoked some more. Being almost sober reminds me of something I needed to snag from my backpack before we leave, so I dash over to the car and slip something into my jacket pocket. I'm back in time to say goodbye to my folks and get a stern look from Charlie before we all pile into the kickass limo that Marcus' parents rented.

Once inside, I head straight for the candy and challenge Jasper to a light saber duel. I totally kick his ass, reminding him who's the better Jedi. We have time for a few drinks before we arrive at the prom, and I've got a light buzz going on by the time we walk in.

With Bella by my side, I know it's going to be a good night. She's smiling a ton, and I'm not sure if she's just super excited for prom or if the Schnapps is kicking in a bit. Either way, everyone's happy, and we actually have a blast, even at a stupid school dance. The prom passes by in a haze of tequila and Bella, and I take every opportunity I can to touch her.

Rubbing up against Bella to some crappy radio-quality music is actually kind of hot, and feeling her tremble beneath my fingers makes me so fucking hard that I'm beyond ready to get the fuck out of here. I figure we've been here long enough, but we all came in the same limo, so I need to find a way to get everyone else out of here as well.

I find the rest of the guys and let them know I have a super special party treat to light up back at the Hood, and that's more than they need to know. They're ready to jet too, and thankfully Bella's rounded up the girls and they're on board to leave as well. We all pile back into the limo where I proceed to give myself a case of blue balls while making Bella squirm in my lap. It only gets worse when we're finally in my car. I almost pull over on the side of the room and drag her into the backseat when she pulls her dress off, showing me her tits, all prettied up in black lace. But, I want to make her prom night special, so I grit my teeth and somehow make it to Aro's without spontaneously erupting.

We end up at Aro's eventually, and Bella waltzes right in to the Hood, leaving me in my car, still in my tux and with a raging boner. I debate jerking off again, but I'm not sure if everyone is here yet and have no need to get caught by one of my boys. Instead, I quickly strip off the tux and toss it into the back seat, opting for some sweats and a t-shirt. Much better. Then, before I go inside, I check on the tent to make sure everything is still cool there. I plug in the lights, and they look fucking awesome. The whole place seems like it's out of a movie set or some shit, and I am positive it's going to score me points with Bella.

I make one more stop at the car for something out of my bag before walking into the Hood. I dangle my bag of goodies in front of me as I smirk.

"Who's ready to really party?"

Like the dork that he is, Jasper actually has the balls to ask if I brought anything good.

"Anything good?" I scoff, slightly insulted by his insinuation that I wouldn't bring anything but prime shit. "It's prom night, motherfucker. I've got the best. Some White Widow and a little something extra special."

Dude is going to flip his shit when he see this. I pull out the tiny plastic bag that houses the nug of hash and wave it in his face.

"Where the fuck did you get some hash?" Aro asks, walking over to inspect it.

Marcus chooses this moment to join us. It's like the fucker has a pot-homing device. He always knows when we're about to light up. Jasper makes his way over, and I show them what I brought. Aro peers into the baggy with the hash.

"Where the fuck were you able to score some hash, Cullen?"

"Seriously dude," says Jasper as he peers over Aro's shoulder. "It's not like it's easy to come by."

"I know," I tell them, savoring the chance to tell them my story. "You remember that crazy bitch Tanya?"

They all nod, and I lower my voice a bit because I really don't want Bella to find out where the hash came from. It's not like I purposefully sought Tanya out. We just randomly ran into each other at some guitar workshop a few weeks back and got to talking. Nothing happened and nothing ever will, so it's not like I really had to say anything, right? I realize the guys are waiting on me to finish my story, so I keep talking.

"So anyway, she was at some thing I was at and kept trying to get me to hang out with her afterward, but I kept putting her off and shit. Finally, I just was straight with her and told her she didn't have anything that I wanted."

The guys all laugh at that and Marcus shakes his head at me.

"Anyway, I guess I was wrong about that. I still wouldn't touch her with a sterilized ten foot pole, but I sure as hell would buy some hash from her!"

"Nice, dude," compliments Aro as he inspects the hash some more.

"Is that where you got the White Widow from too?" asks Jasper as he plucks a nugget from the other bag, checking out the sweet crystals tucked amidst the bud.

"Yeah. I mean, it's definitely not going to be a regular thing because that girl is fucking nuts, but I'll deal with her brand of crazy for some good shit, you know?"

They all nod because they totally understand. It's hard enough to find a decent hook up in this area who won't fuck you over and charge you up the ass for some bunk weed. Maybe I'll take Bella with me one time when I meet up with Tanya to buy some shit so she knows that it's totally kosher.

The boys are eager to try some of the hash, so we all sit around the small table, and I pack a bowl, breaking off a piece of hash to stuff on top. It leaves my fingers feeling sticky, but I don't mind at all. Since I'm the one who brought it, I don't feel bad about taking the first hit, and what a smooth toke it is. The White Widow is fucking mellow, and aired with the hash I'm already starting to get a pretty decent high. Bella leans over and asks me what we're smoking, and I realize she's never done hash before. I calm her fears, explaining that it's just pot in a different form. She already knows that I would never do any hard drugs - that shit's for losers, but hash is totally chill in my book.

I help light it for her and watch as her face transforms as the high hits her. I smirk, knowing just how good she'll be feeling soon. The bowl makes its way around the table a few more times until we're all totally baked. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but I just can't help it. I feel_ good_.

Aro puts on some Woody Allen flick, but I'm barely able to pay attention. I have Bella in my lap, and my hands are wandering. It's not my fault. They just do it on their own. Her body is all warm, and my hands can't help slipping under her sweatshirt to stroke her smooth skin. I keep it PG for a bit, just running them up and own her sides, until my thumbs graze the bottoms of her tits, and she moans.

_Fuck._

When her voice gets all throaty and needy like that, it shoots straight to my dick, which is totally hard right now. Without even realizing it, she wiggles around, and her ass brushes against my cock. I bite back a groan and lift her up, wanting to be out of here...now. Thankful that I'm wearing sweatpants that are loose enough to hide my boner, I swing Bella around so she's riding my back and barely call out a goodbye to everyone else. I'm taking my girl to our tent. I'm sure the other guys know exactly what we're about to do, but I really couldn't give two fucks about it.

When we reach the clearing, I hear Bella gasp as she takes in the sparkly lights and shit. I give myself a pat on the back.  
_  
I am so going to get laid tonight!  
_  
I pull her into the tent so she can see all the shit I did in there, and she eats it up.

"It's beautiful," she tells me, but I'm not really paying attention because I can't stop staring at her.

She looks gorgeous, even in a hoodie and sweat pants, her fancy hair all mussed up and out of sorts. Her make up is smeared a bit, and it makes her have raccoon eyes, but it's kind of hot in a slutty way, not that I'd ever tell Bella that. Instead, I tug her down so she joins me on the air mattress. It bounces beneath our combined weight, and I hope it's blown up enough to support us through the night.

"You're beautiful," I tell her, needing to let her know.

She makes some silly comment about the air mattress being like a water bed, and when I shoot that thought down, she lunges towards me. I catch her arm right before she can swat at me and pull her towards me, needing to feel her body on mine. It's been an entire night of teasing, and I can't stand any more. Bella pulls her sweatshirt off, and I freeze because right in front of me is the hottest sight.

Bella is wearing a white tank top with a black bra on underneath. It's almost hotter than seeing her in just the bra. I doubt she has any idea of how fucking naughty she looks right now. When she thrusts her tits out so they're right in my face, I change my mind and decide she does know. And she's using it to her advantage. Since she's offering me up her boobs, I'm not going to say no. I lean forward just enough to bite at her nipple through her shirt and bra.

It immediately pebbles up between my lips, and I want more. Bella seems to want more too because suddenly her shirt is off, and I'm faced with two lacy wrapped tits, staring right at me. I tease her a bit, running my tongue over her bra, licking the bits exposed by the lace and sucking in her nipples roughly. Finally, I've had enough of the bra and don't even bother taking it off. Since it's strapless I just pull it down until it's just me and her perfect tits.

I palm them and squeeze them and suck on them, loving the way Bella responds to my touch. She's fucking squirming and panting, and it's awesome. In between kissing and attacking her boobs, my shirt ends up off, and our pants find their way to the floor as well. Neither of us have underwear on, which means one less step to being naked. Being on the air mattress is pretty awesome, and every time we move it, bounces us around a little. I pull Bella on top of me, and at first we're just kissing, my hands running up and down her back, until they land on her ass. I cup it in my hands and squeeze, causing her to thrust into me.

I can feel how hot and wet she is as she slides up and down my cock, and I really want to just bury myself in her, but we're still using condoms and I don't want to freak her out. But feeling her so close, it would just be so damn easy to slip in...

Before I'm even able to try it, Bella is shimmying down my body until I feel a different kind of wet warmth at the tip of my dick. She doesn't even say anything, just sucks me in and goes to town. I can hear her muffled moan and feel as it sends vibrations up and down my cock. I grit my teeth, not wanting to blow it all just yet, and curse myself for not actually jerking off earlier when I had the chance.

I pry my eyes open to watch as Bella's head bobs up and down on me. It's truly a sight to behold. This is a totally different Bella than the first time we tried this. I'm not sure if it's the pot or the hash or just us, but we've definitely gotten better at this whole thing. I pull her off as I feel my balls tighten because I really don't want to come in her mouth. She seems a bit disappointed that I made her stop, but I brush off the embarrassment I feel and try to distract her.

I flip her over and make my way down her body. I notice that she's totally bare, and I give an appreciative lick from her hip bone all the way down to where she's already super wet. I don't mind it when she just trims and shit, but it definitely makes it a lot easier for me when she's bare. I let her know just how much I like it by pointing my tongue and thrusting it into her. She seems to like it based on the noises that she's making.

I switch it up and add some fingers while my tongue flattens and moves up and down. I pause to suck on her clit, and that causes her to cry out and buck into my face. It's totally hot, and I want her to do it again, but she seems to be holding back. I grab her hands and put them in my hair, hoping she'll figure out what I want. I'm now super hard, and I might even get off just by licking my girl, so I'm all sorts of happy when she comes on my face only a minute later.

My other hand has already reached for a condom, and I roll that sucker on in record time before plunging into her. I'm so far gone that I don't even have it in me to try my best moves, and I just pound into her over and over, needing to get myself off right the fuck now. I need more and find Bella's lips, sucking her tongue into my mouth. I can feel her hands on my ass, and she pushes me even further into her, causing us both to groan, but then I hit something firm. How fucking far up in her am I? I pull back a little but continue thrusting, and soon we're both losing it, calling out and shouting and shit...I am spent.

My head is totally hazy, and I've got a thick coat of sweat covering my body. I grab my t-shirt and wipe myself off, wrapping up the used condom in a tissue. I grab a new t-shirt and toss my pants back on while Bella gets herself redressed. I crack open a bottle of water and down the entire thing and am about to offer one to Bella but she's already curled up against me and drifting off to sleep.

I hear her mumble something about ice cream, but I have no clue what she's saying. I do have some snacks stashed in my backpack if she wakes up hungry. I debate breaking into them now, but exhaustion takes over, and I pass out, all wrapped up with my girl.


	9. His 1st Time

**A/N:** This outtake is dedicated to Char - lexiecullen17. Not only is she my bombtastic beta, but she's my friend as well. Who'd have thought something like this would be the catalyst for fun & fabulous friendship? Today is her birthday and I wanted to give her a little something special. Her ladyboner for Stonerward is no secret, so I thought I'd have a little fun with him here...

(Stonerward is the star of the show in this outtake...I know some peeps thought this was going to be what went down between Marcus/Riley, but don't fret - that may be in the cards yet! Also, this is your Hood for the week...new chap will be up *next* Friday.)

**Happy birthday Char! I hope you're having a fabulous day! xoxo**

Huge thanks and bewbgropes to Caren & Gin who did double duty as betas and prereaders for this puppy. They truly are the wonderh00r twins. xo

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just really, really enjoy getting them high. _

* * *

I slam the door, totally pissed at my parents. I'm fifteen, damn it, and I do not need a fucking babysitter. If any of my friends find out that I have a babysitter, that's it. No more cred in their eyes, for sure. Fifteen is totally old enough to be home alone for a weekend. What do they think I'm going to do - burn down the house? I mean, yeah, there was that one time when Aro and I were working on that rocket and it might have flown right into the fence and exploded. But we got it put out in less than five minutes, so really...

"Edward!" My mom's shout interrupts my thought and I narrow my eyes at the door, even though she can't see me. "Peter's here!"

The only saving grace about this whole thing is my cousin Peter. He agreed to come and stay with me, and he's actually really cool. He's only twenty, but apparently in my parents' eyes, five years is enough time to be all mature and whatnot. If only they really knew...

Peter was the one who got me drunk last Christmas when we had a big family dinner. He was also the one who showed me how to find the choicest porn online. Yeah, he's way qualified to be watching me and the house for a weekend.  
_  
Whatever._

I open the door and don't bother speaking to my mom as I head over to Peter. I bump his outstretched knuckle and grumble as he pulls me towards him, giving me a noogie.

"Eduardo, my man!" he shouts. "Long time no see, bro. We are going to have an awesome weekend!"

Then, when he realizes my mom is listening in, he continues.

"Of course, your homework is the number one priority, but I can help if you need it. Also, I have a wonderful recipe for whole wheat, vegetable lasagna we can try to make for dinner."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing and just shrug my shoulders.

"Whatever."

My mom makes some clucking sound and tells Peter to ignore my surly mood; that I'm just being my wonderful teenage self. Thankfully, they leave shortly after, and I give them a hug goodbye, because even though I'm annoyed with them, I still love them or whatever.

"Alright!" shouts Peter, and I realize that he talks loudly quite a bit. "Now let's get this weekend started!"

He informs me that his girlfriend will be over soon, and that I shouldn't disturb them. As long as I don't kill myself or burn the house down, I can pretty much do whatever I want. What the hell is everybody's fear with me burning down the house? We toss a frozen pizza into the oven and fire up the Wii, getting our_ Rock Band_ on. Just as we finish a kickass round of Rush's _Tom Sawyer_, the doorbell rings. Peter rushes to answer it and walks back into the room with the most drop dead gorgeous girl I have ever seen.

"Hey, Eddie. Look lively. This is my girlfriend, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiles, her cheeks pinking up a bit as she extends her hand. I shake it quickly and hope she doesn't notice how sweaty it is.

"Hey. Oh, and it's Edward," I inform her.

"Hi...Edward," she says and I almost jizz at the sound of her voice. It's all breathy and sweet and not at all annoying like that Lauren girl at school who squeaks in my ear every chance she gets.

In fact, Charlotte is nothing like the high school girls that I know. At all. She's wearing a t-shirt that shows off her boobs and some tight jeans that are practically calling for me to touch her ass. But I don't, because she's my cousin's girl and I know that means she's off limits. But, that doesn't mean I can't stare and save some thoughts for the spank bank later.

We finish off the pizza, and then Peter says he's headed to the basement with Charlotte and if I know what's good for me I'd make myself scarce. I'm not going too far, though, because I don't want to miss a chance to hang out with Charlotte afterward, so I just hightail it to my room and IM Jasper to let him know about the hottie that's here. Jasper's not on though, so I tool around on Facebook for a bit before playing some online poker that my dad would freak over, if he knew I did it.

Just as I fold my hand in the third game I've played, I hear the basement door open and slam back shut. I rush downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time, and stop just before crashing into Charlotte.

"Sorry," I mumble and she just giggles. I realize that my face is almost right in her chest so I back off, babbling about how I was upstairs, then heard them, so ran downstairs and... Really, I'm making no sense at all.

"You're cute," she says, and I'm almost certain that I'll need a change of boxers now.

"Th-thanks," I squeak out.

She laughs again and then opens the fridge to see what we've got.

"Peter," she calls out. "There's nothing good in here. I'm hungry!"

Even though she's being kind of whiny, it's still pretty hot. My ogling gets cut off, though, when Peter busts through the basement door, his shirt on inside out and reeking like...pot?

"Dude! Were you smoking in my basement?"

I've never smoked before, but if I did, I doubt I'd actually do it in the house. I don't have a death wish.

"Chillax, bro. I'll air the place out before Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme get back. They'll have no idea. If I have to be in this podunk town for the weekend, you better believe I'll be smoking."

"Peter," Charlotte calls out again, interrupting our conversation. "I'm really hungry and they don't have anything yummy here."

Even her pout is cute.

"Fine. Stay here with the kid, and I'll go run to the store for some munchies."

I was about to protest the fact that he called me a kid, when I realized I'd get some alone time with Charlotte.  
_  
Score!_

"Hurry back," Charlotte pleads before giving him one hell of a wet kiss on the lips.

"Will do. Be good," he says, and I'm not clear who he's directing that towards.

When he leaves, Charlotte looks at me as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"I'm bored..."

I'm about to suggest a number of things we can do, when she starts talking again.

"Let's go smoke."

"Um, I. Uh..."

I trip over my words, not sure I want to totally out myself as never having done that before. It's not like I'm against it. It's just that in this town, it's way easier to score some beer than some pot, especially if you can't drive.

"Okay," I finally settle on, and I pray that Charlotte doesn't hear how shaky my voice is.

I follow her down to the basement where the skunky smell hits me even harder. Peter better fucking make good on his promise that this place won't smell by the time my parents get back. I sit down next to Charlotte on the couch, and I'm really close to her, but we're not touching or anything. I can feel my heart beat really fast and I'm not sure if it's because I'm sitting next to such a smoking hot girl or because I'm about to smoke weed for the first time.

I'm looking all around the room, except for at Charlotte, so when she hands me something, I have no clue what it is until I look down. It looks like a cigarette, but without the yellow filter. I'm not an idiot. I've seen Dazed and Confused for fuck's sake. But this is the first time I've ever actually held a joint.

Charlotte looks at me slyly as I turn the joint around in my hands, trying to decide what I'm going to do.

"You know how to smoke don't you, Edward? You just put your lips together and...suck," she says, doubling over in a fit of laughter, even though I'm not so sure what's so funny.

"Um, yeah. Sure, whatever," I say, just so she'll stop laughing.

I place the joint between my lips and I realize how dry they are. I look around for a lighter, but can't find one, so when Charlotte flicks one on, I'm grateful. She holds it up to me, and I can feel the heat of the flame near my face. Trying my best not to shake, I lean forward, keeping the fingers of my right hand wrapped around the joint so it doesn't fall and take a super big inhale.

All of a sudden I'm flooded with smoke and it doesn't feel good. The back of my throat burns and my lungs feel like they're choking me from the inside out. Oh, and it tastes nasty.

_People really like this shit?_

I do my best to exhale it all out at once, which ends up being the worst idea ever. I start coughing, unable to catch my breath. My eyes water with stinging tears and my nose is running as well. I can't stop coughing and am hunched over, wheezing in little gasps of breath, trying not to die.  
_  
Nobody's ever died from taking one hit before, have they?_

I start to panic, but just as I start to freak out, I manage to catch my breath finally, and take a few more slow ones. Charlotte hands me a bottle of water and tells me to take small sips. I do, but manage to cough the first sip up as it hits my now raw throat.

"Shit. That sucked donkey balls," I manage to hiss out at her, only to have her laugh in my face. "Not funny."

If she wasn't my cousin's girlfriend I might have given her the stink eye and left. But since I actually like Peter, I just huff, turning away from her, embarrassed.

"Aw...Edward," she says softly. "Don't be like that. It was your first time. I was just as spazzy my first time."

I should probably be pissed that she pretty much just called me a spaz, but instead I choose to focus on the fact that her first time sucked as well.

"Yeah?" I ask hopefully.

"Mhmm," she nods. "But trust me. It gets way better. Take a few more sips of water, and then I'll school you on how not to toke like a newb."

I roll my eyes at her but comply, wanting to really see what this is all about. So far I wasn't feeling any sort of buzz, just irritation. Peter always talks about how awesome it is to be high, and how relaxed and mellow it makes him. I'm more pissed off than relaxed, that's for sure, even with Charlotte sitting next to me.

"Watch," she instructs, and I stare at her while she places the joint in her mouth and brings the lighter up to it.

She flicks the lighter on and only takes a small, slow inhale, letting the joint burn slowly. She pulls the joint out, holding the smoke in her lungs and then exhales through pursed lips, forming a smoke ring in the air.

"That is wicked cool," I can't help blurting out.

"Yeah it is," says a voice from behind me and I whip around to see Peter, shaking his head.

"Forgot my wallet," he explains. "And I come back to see my girl corrupting my little cousin? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I roll my eyes and tell him to fuck off. Peter just laugh and plops down on the couch between me and Charlotte. To make up for being such a dick, he hands me the joint again. This time, I do what Charlotte did, and I only manage to hack up half a lung. It's not as bad at all, and I'm starting to feel way more relaxed. Th joint gets passed around and soon it's my turn again and this time I don't even cough.

Charlotte doesn't notice, however, because she's too busy sucking Peter's lips off his face. I should be bummed, but I don't have it in me, because my fingers are so fucking cool. I wave them on front of my face, watching how they move up and down, then down and up. I lift one right up to my face, and when it brushes my lips, I'm reminded how dry they are. I lick them, trying to moisten them up, and it sort of works. Only now, I can't stop pursing my lips. I move my lips in all sorts of directions, amazed at what they can do. I push them out, then suck them in, flatten them and then start to make popping noises.

"Pop," I say, accentuating the 'p.'

"Pop. Pop. Pop."

"What the fuck, Edward?" laughs Peter and I shrug.

I have no idea.

"I'm hungry," I complain.

"No shit."

Instead of going out again, Peter goes to search through the pantry and finds a bag of salt and vinegar chips and some soda. I crack open a can and marvel at how fucking awesome Coke is.

"The bubbles tickle my tongue," I say to no one in particular. I swear I can feel each individual carbonated bubble as it slides down my throat.

My attention is diverted to the chips now, and I start shoving them in my mouth, not realizing how amazing salt and vinegar really are. I remember that I have a stash of chocolate in my room, so I rush up there to get some. When I finally find them, I'm really tired. So I just lay on my bed, unwrapping each one at a time while my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. I think I want to nap, but I'm pretty sure I'm not really tired. Just hungry.  
_  
Maybe hungry and tired?_

The last thing that passes through my mind as my eyelids finally flutter close is that if I squint, Charlotte totally looks like Princess Leia...


	10. Never Been Kissed

**A/N:** I promised some outtakes and here's the first one. I haven't written any others yet, but will in due time!

Big thanks to my master beta, Char who whips my commas and gerunds into shape. Gin and Caren get bewbgropes and thanks for being the best prereaders ever. xo Also, an extra special thanks to my fichubs Twiboy for being a sounding board, prereader and a generally fuckawesome guy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just enjoy getting them high._

Also - the following outtake contains slash...which means there will be cute boys doing..._stuff_.

* * *

"Marcus dear, please come out now. Your guests are starting to arrive."

My mother's words are quite slurred, which means she's only had two cocktails at the most. I snort at her choice of words, though, before begrudgingly leaving the comfort of my room.  
_  
If only I really did come out, Mother...  
_  
Passing an ornate mirror in the hallway, I pause to look myself over. Black jeans, fitted - but not too tight - gray pinstripe button down shirt, and my dark hair shaggy enough to make my mother say something.

_Perfect._

I sigh, knowing that it doesn't actually matter how good I might look. It's not like there's anyone here who'll notice or even care. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Only a few more months. It's become my mantra lately, and I just keep repeating it to myself when things looks shitty.

Only a few more months... until I'm in college.

Only a few more months... until I'm away from the heavy hand of my parents and their judgmental attitudes.

Only a few more months... until I can go up to a guy and fucking do something about it.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realize that my mother is standing in front of me until her gin-breath washes over my face.

"Did you need something?" I ask, trying my best to keep the bite out of my voice.

She looks me up and down, not even bothering to hide her disapproving stare. Her hand comes up to my hair, and she attempts to flatten it over to the side.

"You could have at least tucked your shirt in," she says before turning around and marching down the stairs, probably to go freshen up her drink.

I shake my hair out before slowly making my way downstairs.

Only a few more months.

My father is nowhere to be seen, and I don't bother seeking him out. I do, however, swing through the kitchen to see if there's anything to snack on. I haven't had much in my stomach besides the celebratory shots before graduation, and I'm fucking starving. My mother hired caterers for this party, because heaven forbid she gets her hands dirty using the eighty-thousand dollar kitchen she had renovated last year.

A bunch of guys in dress pants and crisp white, button down shirts weave in and out of the kitchen, grabbing trays piled high with food. I stand back, surveying the scene, and can't help but stare when one of the waiters bends down to pick up a fallen napkin. The black fabric of his pants stretches tightly against his perfectly round ass, and my stomach tenses as I watch it flex a little when he reaches for the napkin. I try and look away but I'm unsuccessful and continue watching as he stands back up. He's taller than I expected and fills out the rest of his uniform quite nicely. My eyes move completely on their own and scan up and down his clearly fit body.

When I finally reach his face, I realize that I'm totally busted. The smirk playing on his lips tells me I've been caught in my ogling, so I turn away, doing my best to avoid his stare.

_Shit._

I should just pretend like this never happened, walk out of here and ignore the insanely fuckhot man in front of me. I try and figure out the best plan of escape. I've perfected the cold demeanor that runs in my family and am adept at putting on the facade when need be. I ball my fists up and change my face to a look of indifference. Before I'm able to stalk out of the kitchen, however, he decides to speak.

"See something you like?"

The way the words roll off his tongue, the innuendo dripping from each one, sends a shiver down my spine, weakening my resolve. Summoning every last ounce of strength I have, I look him square in the eye and reach over to take an appetizer off the tray he's holding.

"Y-y-yes. I mean no," I respond and quickly shove the puff pastry into my mouth before I say something else stupid.

The smirk that had been gracing his face before slides away as he arches an eyebrow, looking me up and down. I rush out before he's able to come up with a quick comeback.

Careful not to run into anyone else, I slip into the hallway bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. I am so close to breaking free, and there is no way I'm going to let some hot waiter at my graduation party be my downfall. Despite how I ache to see what might have happened if I had flirted back, I've worked too hard at keeping up a front, knowing that soon I'll be able to experiment and be myself.

Of course, I still let myself look and will appreciate a hot guy when I see one, but it's not like Forks is swimming with openly gay guys checking me out in return. I close my eyes and try to regain my composure. Maybe I read the situation all wrong, anyway. Maybe this guy didn't notice my blatant eye fucking.

Right.

The chances that I'll actually see him again while we're alone are slim to none, especially if I do my best to mingle with my guests. I check myself over in the mirror once more before making my way to the backyard, where the party is being held. I don't spot any of my friends just yet, but that doesn't seem to matter anyway, as I'm immediately grabbed by my father and thrust into a conversation with his business partners.

"Marcus," exclaims one of them as he slaps me on the back. "Congratulations, son! Must be awfully excited to go on to Georgetown. Will you be taking after the old man here and head into the business world?"

They all chuckle and raise a glass to my dad who laughs them off, yet they still look at me for an answer.

"I...uh...I'm not quite sure what I'll be majoring in," I offer as a way of skirting the question.

I can feel my father's hand clamp down hard on my shoulder as he addresses his cronies.

"Marcus is just being shy. You know this boy has the head for math. He'll certainly be majoring in business."

Clearly there's no room for discussion here. I purse my lips and nod my head, unable to even give give a verbal response. The men continue speaking, but my father's firm grip hasn't loosened up, so I'm trapped there, listening to them brag about some deal that's going through. It sounds insanely boring and like nothing that would interest me.

While it's true that I am quite good at math, I'm also a pretty decent artist and want to do something with that. I know that there is no way that my parents would pay for school if I majored in art, so I'll have to figure out a way around that. Maybe a minor or something. I'm running through possible plans in my head when a flash of white whips by me, snapping me to attention.

"Excuse me gentleman," says the slick voice, causing me to look up. "Would anyone like a stuffed fig?"

While the men all look at the tray and shake their head, I lock eyes with the hot waiter holding it. I'm about to reach out and grab one when my father chooses this moment to exemplify what an asshole he is.

"We're all set, thanks," he says, excusing the waiter. He turns back and addresses his friends. "I have no idea what is up with the girly food. Jane was in charge of the food, and clearly she chose stuff that's just as fruity as the damn waiters."

Everyone breaks out into a loud laugh, and I use that moment to sneak away, pulling myself from my father's grasp. He doesn't seem to notice or even care. I pray that the waiter didn't hear him, or worse yet, thinks that I share the same views.

Keeping my head down, I make my way over to the bar that's set up at the edge of the tent. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as my heart pumps hard, the hate in my blood coursing through it. _This_ is why I can never come out to them. _This_ is why I need to maintain the facade.

My mother, of course, is at the bar, batting her eyelashes at the bartender and sucking on an olive. She looks desperate and more than a little drunk.

Fabulous.

I decide to take advantage of the situation and walk up to her, placing a peck on her cheek.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Marcus dear. I was just telling this nice gentleman how proud I was of you," she says, waving shakily in the direction of the bartender.

I fake a smile and nod my head.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, please," I say, and miraculously, the bartender gets to work on my drink. I guess if you pay them enough, they look the other way.

Wisely, my mother chooses not to comment and instead pushes her now empty glass forward, requesting a refill. I make inane chit chat with her until our drinks are filled, and then slip away, finding a quiet corner to down my drink. It goes down fast and smooth and only burns my throat slightly. It does, however, take the edge off, and I'm able to relax a bit.

I wonder how long I'll have to wait before I can go order another drink. My mother still has her spot at the bar claimed, so I head over to a table that's covered in food. I grab a handful of carrots and some cheese and keep walking, not really in the mood to stop and talk to any of my parents' friends. I head towards the driveway to see who's already here, and just as I leave the tent I see the fuckhot waiter talking to Bella. They're laughing about something, and Bella looks like she's blushing. Two seconds later, he has his hands in her hair.

What. The. Fuck?

Bella's grown on me, and I've accepted that she and Edward are probably in it for the long haul. I also know that nothing is going to happen with the fuckhot waiter and me, most likely. So, why am I currently grinding my teeth until my jaw hurts at the sight of the two of them so closely together? My nails are digging into my palm, hurting my hand, so I turn around to keep walking when I almost smack right into Edward.

"Oh, hey man," he laughs. "Didn't see you there. Running away already?"

He's got a sexy smirk on his face, and his eyes are all bright and happy.

Bastard.

He has no idea the power he has over me. Makes me fucking weak in the knees when his damn lips get all twisted to the side like that.

"Huh?" I reply, because I'm smooth like that.

Edward just laughs and shakes his head as he leans in and sniffs my breath.

"Got the party started without me, I see. No fair!"

I close my eyes and allow myself to enjoy this moment.

"Whatever, dude. You know we'll head out back in a few."

During the rare occasions that we hang at my place, we usually end up in my old tree house and get high. I assume today will be no exception. Edward throws his arm around my shoulders and steers me back towards the party. As we get closer, I see that my waiter is still talking to Bella.

"You better go check on your girl, Cullen. Looks like she's getting pretty cozy with the help."

It comes out snarkier than I meant, but Edward doesn't seem to notice. His eyes darken, and he leaves me immediately, stalking over towards Bella. I trail him and hear the tail end of their conversation.

"That was Riley," Bella says, finally giving me a name for my fuckhot waiter. "He might just be my new best friend."

She giggles, which drives Edward crazy, and I can see the muscles in his neck tighten. Bella must sense his annoyance as well because she spins around in his arms and gives him a kiss.

Lucky bitch.

She whispers something to him, and I strain to hear what it is. I just pick up the end, but it's enough to send my stomach into knots.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

I know it's stupid of me to even be excited to learn that Riley is gay since I can't do anything about it. I leave Edward and Bella alone and wonder if I can be stealthy enough to go sneak a cigarette. I make my way around to the side of the house and then decide that I just don't give a shit if anyone catches me. I need a fucking cigarette. Right. Now.

I pull one out of my pack, groaning when I see how flat it's become from being smashed in my pants. Whatever, it'll be fine. I light up and take a deep inhale, allowing the smoke to calm me down. I lean up against the house and close my eyes, relaxing further with each drag.

"You know those things will kill you right?"

My eyes flutter open at the sound of that voice. I blink a few times, but I'm pretty certain I'm not dreaming. Riley is standing in front of me, his face only inches from mine. He eyes me in an appraising manner and doesn't bother to wait for a response.

"Plus, I'm not a fan of kissing lips that taste like an ashtray."

I gulp, still not able to form a coherent thought.

"I...uh..." I stutter as I shake my head.

"Shit."

I look up and Riley has taken a step back and is looking at me with a frown on his face.

"My gaydar is never off, and I swore I saw you checking out my..." He trails off before shaking his own head. "You know what? Never mind. Sorry, man. I'll just go back to work."

"No!" I shout out, surprising us both. "I was. I...I am."

I'm unable to finish the sentence, and I hope he knows what I'm trying to say. I drop my eyes, ashamed to look at him. I flick my cigarette on the ground, stubbing it out with my heel. It's silent for a moment, and I figure he's gone, not wanting to even deal with my bullshit. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I see his shiny black shoes inch closer towards me.

"Fuck," he sighs, and I swear I can feel his warm breath on my cheek. "You're not out, are you?"

I shake my head, making my hair fall in front of my face. Before I can do anything about it, Riley reaches out and brushes it off my face. His hand lingers on my cheek, and my face flushes at his touch.

"M-Marcus."

"Huh?" he asks, tilting my head up so I'm now looking at him.

"My name. It's um, Marcus."

I could kick myself for sounding so unsure, but I want to give him something. My anxiety eases up when Riley smiles and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Marcus," he says, testing out my name. "I like it. Almost as much as I like these lips."

He leans in closely, and his thumb moves to swipe my bottom lip. I close my eyes and lean forward, my heart beating so loud I swear Riley can probably hear it. I feel his lips brush against mine, leaving a small spark in their wake.

And then, it's done.

Riley pulls back and gives me a small smile.

What the fuck? Was that a pity kiss?

"Don't look so sad, gorgeous. It doesn't suit you." He leans over and presses his lips to my cheek, lingering to whisper in my ear. "I told you. I don't like kissing cigarette butts. However..."

He steps back and eyes me up and down before finally landing on my crotch. I can see him staring my dick down through my pants, and it's totally fucking hot.

"I'm sure I can think of something I can kiss that doesn't taste like nasty tobacco..."

I bite my lip and groan, wondering what he's going to do, when all of a sudden he jumps back a good two feet from me.

"Riley, you better not be taking a break. You're not scheduled to break for another half hour."

Another waiter walks past us, glaring at Riley. Riley shrugs it off and licks his lips before whispering, "Later..."

The other guy leaves just as quickly as he showed up, mumbling something under his breath. I'm standing still, a little freaked that we almost got caught. Riley doesn't seem the least bit affected though as he leans in.

"Fuck it," he whispers, and his hands cup my cheeks just as his lips crash down on mine.

This. _This_ is how it's supposed to be.

Riley's lips are warm and wet, and he tastes like cherries. They're surprisingly soft and send shivers through my entire body. My stomach is twisted in knots, a crazy fire starting to burn inside. He switches it up, tugging on my lower lip, and I open my mouth in surprise, letting out a groan. Riley uses that to his advantage, his tongue sliding its way through. My entire body is reacting to this kiss and I need more.

Just as I reach out to pull him closer, Riley pulls back, licking my lower lip as he moves away.

"Mmm...still delicious, despite the cigs," he remarks. "Come find me later?"

His question causes him to look a bit unsure, and it's the first time I've seen him drop his air of confidence. My lips are still tingling, and I'm afraid that if I say anything, I'll lose the feeling. I just nod furiously, trying not to look like a total dork.

"Good."

His cockiness is back, and he knows I want him. I can see it in his swagger as he walks away and picks up a tray of food. Just as he turns the corner, he shoots me a wink, and then he's completely out of my sight. I lean back against the side of the house in hopes that both my ragged breathing and my cock will calm down. I'm equal parts excited and shit-a-brick nervous over Riley's promise of "later."

As I walk back to find my friends, I lick my lips, and I swear I can still taste a hint of cherry. Unable to suppress my smile, I walk over to the gang, grateful that they want to head over to the tree house. Time away from the actual party seems perfect right about now.

We all crowd into the tree house. It's a bit tight with everyone packed in, but it's still cool. Edward lights up a joint and passes it to me first, and I sure as hell don't refuse. I take a deep inhale and hold it in as long as possible before exhaling. The joint gets passed around once more before it's finally kicked, and we all just sit around in a haze, enjoying the quiet.

Maybe it's the pot, but I swear I can still feel my lips buzzing from before, and I lick them once more to see if I can taste any lingering bit of Riley, but unfortunately they just taste like smoke. Not wanting to show up tasting like a smokestack, I ask if anybody has some gum .

Luckily, Bella has a mint in her purse, which works just as well. I pop it into my mouth and excuse myself, making up some excuse about having to go mingle with my parents' friends. Nobody seems to give me any shit for it, and they're perfectly content to stick around and chill in the tree house. I do notice that Bella gives me an extra look as I start to climb down the ladder, though.

I'm not really sure how much time has passed, the pot making things a little fuzzy, but I'm sure it's been at least half an hour. Hopefully it's been long enough for Riley to be on his break. I don't see him as I approach the tent, so I make my way into the house and peek into the kitchen. The kitchen is empty, however, and I frown, upset that I've missed him.

Maybe he never really meant for me to come and find him later. My stomach tightens up, only this time it's not the good kind of hurt but rather the type that feels like a punch to the gut. I must have read more into the kiss than he did. He was probably just fucking with me. Rubbing my hand over my face, I startle when I feel somebody press against my back.

"Looking for something?"

I let out a breath and nod my head, a smile spreading across my face. Without saying a word, Riley takes my hand and pulls it behind me, placing it right over his dick, which happens to be at full mast.

_Holy shit. _

I pull my hand back immediately and whip around to face him.

"Not here," I whisper. "Follow me."

I rush up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and make it to my bedroom without anybody seeing us. Thankfully, my parents are still outside, too busy or plastered to even notice their son is missing.

As soon as Riley enters my room, I shut the door and lock it behind us. There is no way I will risk anybody walking in here. However, as soon as the door closes, my body tenses. It's clear why we're here, and as it hits me, I freak the fuck out.

What does he expect me to do? What am I willing to do? While I may have never experienced any of this stuff first hand, that doesn't mean I'm a total novice. I've definitely watched, and gotten off to, my fair share of porn. I know what I'd _like_ to do. It's just...

"Stop."

"Huh?" I look up at Riley, who's got this sly look on his face.

"You are thinking way too much. We don't have to do anything if you don't want. I'm not trying to frighten you," he says as he takes three steps towards me, closing the gap between us.

My eyes shut reflexively when his hand comes up to my face and strokes my cheek. I feel his warm breath against my skin right before he places a gentle kiss right on the edge of my jaw. His lips never leave my face as he trails up to press another kiss on my cheek, then back down again to my lips. This kiss lasts for a few seconds longer, but he doesn't try to deepen it.

"Mmm..." He sighs. "Minty. I like."

Just as I pucker for more, his lips leave mine, traveling to my other cheek, then back down to my jaw. I swear I feel his teeth scrape at my stubble, which sends sparks rippling through my body. He continues to move at an excruciatingly slow pace, tasting the skin on my neck and collarbone before working his way back up to my face, ghosting past my lips more than once.

The heat that Riley sets off in my face spreads throughout the rest of my body, and soon I'm buzzing with need.

I _need_ to be touched more.

I _need_ to touch him.

Right before I'm about to scream out in desperation, Riley inches his way even closer and presses his body up against mine. His teeth nips at my ear, tugging it down.

"More?" he asks, his voice all husky and deep in my ear.

"P-p-please." I'm so close to begging.

"Show me," he says and steps back, putting my hands around his wrists. "Show me where."

I gulp, unsure what to do, but follow his instruction. I move his hands to my body, starting at my chest. His fingers splay out, feeling the skin that peeks out from my shirt, and I shiver at his touch. I then bring his hands to my shoulders and down my arms. His hands grip at my biceps as I bring them back up, and I enjoy the feel of his thumbs tracing circles against the muscle.

I grab his wrists tighter and pull his hands down so they make a path down my chest to my stomach. His fingers wiggle a bit, and I jump at the tickles.

"Watch it..." I warn, and Riley just snorts.

"Oh, I'm watching it, all right."

My face flushes with heat at his insinuation, but it doesn't deter me from moving his hand to my hips. Riley grips them tightly and bends down, kneeling in front of me, allowing for easier movement. I take his wrists and move them so his hands are now cupping my ass. This pulls him even closer, and his face is essentially at dick level. I let go of his wrists to see what he'll do, and Riley immediately drops his hands from my ass.

My face flushes again, but this time in embarrassment. Why did he _stop_? When I look down at Riley, he's staring at me through his thick eyelashes, looking up at me expectantly.

"You...you can keep going," I say, hoping that he is just waiting for my confirmation.

Apparently that's all it takes, because within the next second Riley's hands are back on my ass. He's squeezing and kneading and _UNF!_...it feels so fucking good. It doesn't hurt that his face is now right in front of my dick.

I whine when I feel one of his hands slip from my ass. But when he moves it to the bulge in front of my pants and squeezes? I almost fall over.

"Yes," I hiss out, hoping he'll touch me more.

Riley starts rubbing me up and down through my pants, but it's not enough. I need more pressure, more friction, more...him. I reach down and pull him up. He glances at me quickly, a nervous look in his eyes. I don't even bother with any words, choosing to let my lips do the talking.

I lunge for his face, and it's a bit awkward at first, since my lips don't fully capture his, but then something clicks. It's a mash of lips and tongues, and it's so fucking hot. My hands wrap around Riley's neck and weave their way into his hair, pulling him closer. He responds with a groan and threads his own fingers through my belt loops, tugging me towards him. I can feel him, all of him, and knowing that he's just as excited makes me crazy. I push up against him, needing some sort of pressure down there, and he meets me thrust for thrust.

After greedily devouring his lips, I need to taste more and move to sample his jaw and chin and neck. Riley's panting and groaning spurs me on, and in a moment of bravery, I allow my hand to find it's way to his dick, which is straining against his pants.

"Fuck, Marcus!" he shouts. I quickly cover his mouth with mine in case he calls out any louder.

We continue kissing while I rub my hand up and down his length and try to grab a hold of it through his pants, which is nearly impossible. I'm not sure that I'm daring enough to actually stick my hand in his pants yet, so I just continue to do my best, rubbing and tugging on him through his clothes. He seems to be enjoying himself, which is good, since this is the first time I've ever done anything remotely like this.

I certainly don't count the awful over the clothes fumble I resorted to with Lauren Mallory when we were freshman as anything. That sealed the deal that I was gay for sure. Any thoughts of Lauren Mallory slip from my mind when I feel Riley's fingers slip below the waistband of my pants. My hand freezes on him, and his mouth moves up to my ear as he checks in with me.

"Is this still okay?"

I may have been surprised, but I still want to keep going. Nodding, I take his wrist again and basically shove his hand down my pants. When his fingers curl around me, I groan, amazed by how fucking awesome it feels to have somebody's hand besides your own on you. Riley is quick to find a rhythm that feels perfect to me. He moves his hand deftly up and down, pausing to twist at the head and wiping the bit of precum that leaks out the tip. I'm not going to last long at this rate. When he removes his hand and all I feel is a rush of cool air, I whimper, wondering what he's doing.

His hand is back only seconds later, and now instead of dry, it's warm and _wet_.

_Holy fuck!_

My stomach is all coiled up in knots, and it just gets tighter and tighter as Riley keeps jerking me off. I close my eyes, unable to focus on anything besides how good he's making me feel. I'm moaning and swearing, but I don't give a shit. I'm so fucking close. It doesn't take much more, and a few tugs later, I'm exploding all over his hand and my shirt, which I've neglected to push up out of the way.

My legs are weak, and I stagger backwards onto my bed. Unbuttoning my shirt, I pull it off and use it to clean myself before offering it to Riley. He wipes his hand and flops down onto the bed next to me.

"Fuck..." is all I can manage to say.

"Fuck good or?" he asks, a smidge of doubt creeping into his voice.

"So fucking good," I say and pull him down onto me, kissing the shit out of him. My hand slides back down to feel him still hard and throbbing against his pants, and I really want to make him feel as good as he made me feel.

"You...you don't have to, Marcus," he says, but I can clearly hear the need in his voice.

I ignore his words and shut him up with my lips, sucking his bottom one into my mouth. I buck up against him, and soon we're back to thrusting against each other, only this time it's a lot easier since we're on the bed. I can't even be bothered to slide my hand in between us, but Riley doesn't seem to notice and is soon writhing on top of me, repeating "Fuck!" over and over again. I can't contain my grin that I'm actually getting him off.

My mouth moves to his neck and up to his ear, which I suck on, causing him to groan and lose his shit completely. I rock back into his hips a few more times, watching as he reaches his peak quickly.

"Damn, Marcus," he pants as he rolls off me. "And you've never been with a guy before?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, but I know he's teasing. I toss him my shirt, and he uses that to wipe himself off, mumbling under his breath about losing his load in his pants.

"Sorry?" It comes out more like a question because I'm really not sorry I just did that, and Riley isn't either as he shakes his head with a laugh.

"Don't be," he reassures me and reaches over for a quick kiss.

"So..."

"Well..."

We both start at the same time, and there's a moment of awkwardness that passes between us.

"Um, thanks?"

I'm apparently only able to make uncertain statements lately. I am thankful, however. I know that nothing is going to be able to come of this, but I want Riley to know that I'm appreciative of it.

"I...I'm going off to school, and fuck. Well, you heard my father before," I try and explain. "I...I can't really do anything right now. As much as I want to..."

I really hope he understands.

Riley stands up and looks down at me, his eyes blurred with sadness. He extends his hand and pulls me up so we're standing, facing one other.

"You sweet thing," he whispers as he presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

"I promise," Riley says, his voice still quiet. "It gets better. You'll be gone soon and doing your own thing. You'll discover who you are and what you like. You'll find all sorts of cute boys. And trust me...the cute boys will find you."

He laughs softly before kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I repeat, this time with more conviction.

"No, thank you," Riley retorts, this time with a wink and his cocky demeanor is back in full force as he gives me one last lingering kiss on the lips and then slaps my ass before leaving my room.

I sink back into my bed and close my eyes. My mind replays what just happened, and I let out a content sigh. Not only did Riley give me one fantastic hand job, but he also gave me some hope.

* * *

**A/N:** In case you were curious, the title for this outtake was chosen in a nod to the Glee episode of the same name. If you have not yet watched it (original air date of 11/9) I urge you to do so asap!


	11. Breakfast Sausage

**A/N: **This is a special outtake of drabbles in honor of Kikikinz's birthday. Happy Birthday to Marcus' #1 girl ;) This drabble set takes place after college graduation/before The Hood's epilogue. The drabble prompts came after I requested them on Twitter. Most are words, but a couple are pictures - definitely check them out! (They're semi NSFW).

Thanks a bunch to my master-beta, Lexiecullen17 and to my kickass prereaders HunterHunting & Carenl. I heart you all so much!

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters...I just like getting them high! _  
**

* * *

MarcusPOV:  
**

**http:/twitpic(DOT)com/3oiogj**  
It's too early in the morning to be having these thoughts. These thoughts of not being good enough. I try to brush them off as I stumble to my adjoining bathroom, willing myself not to notice the cold, empty side of my bed.  
It's hard not to notice.  
The thoughts continue...  
Late nights at clubs where men tease and make empty promises that don't even last until the light of day.  
Why the fuck do I even bother?  
When I return to my room, I don't even bother making it back to bed. Instead, I sit in a chair, consumed by my thoughts.

**OoOoOoO**

**Relief**  
I reach beside me for my well-worn corduroy pouch and pull out my pipe. Thankfully, it's still packed from yesterday, so I light up and inhale eagerly. The smoke floods my lungs, and within seconds I'm hit with that sweet feeling of calm. The relief is instantaneous. My mind has slowed down and those lingering thoughts are gone...for now.

Two more hits cause my stomach to growl loudly, and I realize I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. I grab a pair of clean boxer briefs and slip them on, hoping I can find something to make in the kitchen.

**OoOoOoO**

**Sausage**

The rest of the apartment is quiet as I make my way into the kitchen. I figure that my roommate Irina is still probably passed out in her bed. I try not to make too much noise as I bend down to rifle through the fridge, finally spotting a package of breakfast sausage. I look to see what else I can use and end up grabbing some eggs and a not quite shriveled red pepper. I take a second to grab the cream for some coffee, thanking my lucky stars when a quick sniff lets me know it's still good.

**OoOoOoO**

**Yogurt**

I also decide to grab a yogurt so I have something to snack on while my food cooks. My damn stomach won't shut up, so I finally address its noisy grumbling.

"You're going to get fed. Chillax!"

The sound of an unfamiliar snicker behind me makes me freeze.

Turning slowly, I'm suddenly face-to-face with one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen.

"Hi," he says as his eyes roam all over my body.

I suddenly feel incredibly self conscious. It doesn't help that I'm holding the package of sausage right in front of my own... package.

**OoOoOoO**

**Worth**

"I'm Garrett," he offers and sticks his hand out. I can't help noticing that he's only wearing boxers and a threadbare t-shirt.

I fumble around with the food I'm carrying before finally placing it on the counter. I look back up to see his hand still extended towards me, waiting.

"M-Marcus," I reply, cringing as my own name gets stuck in my throat. I have no idea why he's making me feel all twisted up. He's not even worth getting frazzled over. He's most likely Irina's latest conquest...but there's something I can't shake about the way he looks at me.

**OoOoOoO**  
**  
**

**Oil**

"I know," he replies, and my jaw drops. His perfectly pink lips curl into a smirk before he continues. "I'm Irina's cousin. I just moved here and she said it was cool to crash for a couple of days..."

I want to stop staring. I know it's impolite and probably rude, but I can't pry my eyes from his angular jaw that's peppered with stubble.

"Sure," I finally manage to spit out.

Eventually my stomach reminds me why I'm in the kitchen in the first place, and I grab a bottle of oil before turning the heat on under a skillet.

**OoOoOoO**

**Strength**

The oil heats up quickly, and I toss in the sausage while I chop up the pepper. Garrett is still in the kitchen, making no move to leave, and I can feel the heat of his gaze follow me wherever I go.

I scoop up the pepper and dump it onto the cooking sausage, flinching as a spray of hot oil sears the side of my finger.

"Fuck!" I shout, spinning around like a hopeless idiot.

Garrett is fast to act, grabbing my finger and sticking it under cold water. It takes all my strength not to moan at the contact.

**OoOoOoO**

**Secrets**

When he's still holding my hand three minutes later, despite the harsh reddening of my burn subsiding to a light pink, I pause. I have a feeling that I already know the answer, but I need for him to say it.

I've spent too much of my life hiding things away, keeping too many things secret, and I don't want to continue with that. I also don't want to second guess myself, but I can't help doing so. My failure rate when it comes to attracting the _right_ kind of guys always makes that seed of doubt start to grow.

**OoOoOoO**

**Linger**

"I...I think it's okay," I tell him but make no move to take back my hand.

Garrett looks up and stares directly into my eyes, not allowing his gaze to waver in the slightest. I feel my hand move as he gingerly brings it up between us until it rests right in front of his mouth. I can feel my breath hitch, and I watch as his lips skim my finger where the skin is tinged pink. He doesn't pull back immediately, instead allowing his lips to linger on me, causing my legs to go momentarily weak in the knees.

**OoOoOoO**

**Pulse**

"All better?" Garrett whispers, his lips forming the words against my finger.

"Mmhmm," I manage to mumble out, and I wonder if he can feel how fast my heart is beating through the pulse of blood in my hand.

He finally lets go, and it takes me a second to regain my composure. Garrett shifts behind me, and his body slides purposefully against mine. I fear that he's just been teasing me and is now making an escape. Instead, he walks over to the stove. Picking up the spatula, he turns back to me and winks.

"Maybe_ I_ should cook?"

**OoOoOoO**  
**  
**

**Swallow**

I nod, fearful that any words that come out of me right now will make me sound pubescent. I swallow thickly, hoping to gain some semblance of control, and walk over until I'm standing right next to Garrett. I feel a rush of heat spread through me, and I know it isn't coming from the pan. Biting my lip, I take a chance and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"How's it looking?" I ask.

He cranes his neck to look at me, and his eyes capture mine.

"Really good," he answers, and I really hope he's not talking about breakfast.

**OoOoOoO**

**Again**

While Garrett stirs the sausage so it doesn't burn, I stand next to him, cracking eggs. No words are spoken, but there's a loud current of electricity humming between us as I grab another pan to make some omelettes. I stand over the eggs, stirring them until they're cooked, then transfer them to a plate.

While I should probably grab some silverware and plates, I don't want to leave Garrett's side, so I lean over him under the guise of checking on the meat. When I do, my arm brushes against his ass, and I want to do it again.

And again.

**OoOoOoO**

**Arch  
**  
I have a feeling that Garrett is amenable to this idea, as he arches his backside towards me, causing my hand to brush up against his perfect ass again. My fingers still, as panic creeps in.

I close my eyes, trying to decide what to do next. I can remove my hand from him, ignoring that any of this was real. Because in all honesty, shit like this never happens to me. Gorgeous men don't walk into my kitchen dressed in thin shirts and sexy boxers, waiting for me to attack them with kisses.

Or, I can grow a pair and...kiss him.

**OoOoOoO**

**http:/plixi(DOT)com/p/68912097**

Bracing myself for the worst, I slide my hand up his back. I thread my hand through his messy black curls before cupping his face and pulling it towards me. My lips land on his cheek, brushing against prickly stubble that I ache to lick. Instead, restraining myself as much as possible, I place one more soft kiss to his cheek before letting go.

Tension pulses through me as I wait for his response. I'm flooded with relief when he finally looks at me, grinning before his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"So, after breakfast, how about lunch...and then dinner?"

* * *

**A/N: **and then...they do it like they do on the Discovery channel. ;) I know my fabulous Kiki wants to see some Marcus smexin, and who knows...at some point I might write that...but these two just wanted their sweet moment. LOL.

Just a reminder that if you want more from this gang: I'm working on an outtake from **The Hood** for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence fundraiser. A TON of fabulous authors are participating, so check it out at fandomagainstdomesticviolence(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com. I will be submitting an outtake of when E/B reconnect during college.


End file.
